The Trial of Draco Malfoy
by Billy Stubbs
Summary: The Ministry takes on a much darker persona as Draco Malfoy is subjected to a trial to answer for his crimes of being a Death Eater. Hermione Granger takes it upon herself to defend him. A four-shot. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this story because one of my friends dared me to write a short story with Draco and Hermione as part of a drinking game. I completed the challenge, that is to say, this story is finished but it's TOO long to post as a single story so I'm breaking it up into three parts and will be posting it every ten hours or less. Here's part 1. I should warn you, however, that this story is dark and will contain some sensitive themes so even though it has a T rating, just be careful. The story is MOSTLY CANON COMPLIANT with one major change and it's dark so again, be careful.**

 **P.S For those looking forward to my other stories, I'm still working on those chapters but I haven't abandoned them. Just give me time.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the elements.**

 **The Trial of Draco Malfoy**

...

 **PART ONE**

Hermione let out a sigh as she walked down the dark corridor. If there was a chance she could avoid this case altogether, she would have taken it in a heartbeat but the insistence on behalf on a war ally had convinced her otherwise even though Hermione would readily admit that it would not be an understatement to say that she was uncomfortable with her decision.

The two years after the end of the war had brought about drastic changes. Kingsley Shacklebolt was made Minister of Magic, a position in which he had held for several months before being forced to relinquish his title. The aftermath of the war had created a much harsher Ministry, one hell-bent on removing any and all elements of Lord Voldemort's regime. Strict laws were quickly put into place, some extremely vindictive in nature, and ruthless punishments were served without a second thought. Azkaban had been fully restructured, the Dementors removed and people, most commonly Voldemort sympathisers, were thrown within the cruel structure almost too easily. Hermione gritted her teeth at the thought of Sam Wilkins, a thirty-year-old Muggleborn wizard who was at one time, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, before being given a new position as Wizengamot Prosecutor. Hermione could not count the number of times she had stood toe to toe against her adversary, arguably the biggest reason for why she was taking on this case.

As Hermione stood in front of the steel door, she knocked three times before waiting patiently outside. An Auror, whose name Hermione could not recall, stepped out and nodded to her while standing by the door. Hermione took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping into the room.

There he sat, a man with pale skin and white-blonde hair sleeked back as he glared at her with his cold, grey eyes. He was lanky and looked to have lost weight though he still exuded an air of arrogance as he sneered at her. This was a man whom Hermione had not laid eyes on for two years and would have been preferred never to have seen him again.

"Well, well, well," Draco spoke in a cocky tone as he watched Hermione place her bag as well as her pieces of parchment on the table provided. Hermione knew Draco could not harm her, given that he was magically restrained to the chair though he was free to move his arms and yet that thought gave no comfort to her.

"If it isn't Mudblood Granger come to save the day. Tell me, Granger, how much would you be charging? I'm afraid I will be a little behind payment you see, given that my financial assets are currently out of my reach. Of course, you would know that, wouldn't you? This must be a happy moment for you seeing me getting my comeuppance."

Hermione paid no attention to Draco's attempts to provoke her. Instead, she removed her quill from her bag as she took her time preparing her equipment. Her silence seemed to enrage Draco, whose smile had grown much more contemptuous.

"Playing the ignoring game, are we? Fine. If silence is what you want, then silence is all you're going to get."

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione spoke in a nonchalant yet authoritative tone as she addressed her client. "You have been made aware that due to certain reforms with the Ministry judicial system, the Ministry has reviewed your case on your actions and activities with regards to Lord Voldemort's regime and charges have been brought against you. However, due to your underage status, your actions, particularly that of a Death Eater, will not be decided by the Wizengamot but instead will be referred to the Improper Use of Magic Office where a trial and a sentence will be decided by a representative. Can you acknowledge that you understand of what I have just informed you?"

Draco remained silent as he glared daggers at Hermione. Cursing under her breath frustratingly, Hermione decided to press on.

"Mr Malfoy, I cannot proceed further unless you acknowledge what I have previously stated."

"Don't proceed. I don't need help from anyone, especially the likes of you. Mudblood."

"Mr Malfoy, I would advise you to watch your language."

"And would advise you to fuck off. Who do you think I am? Weasley?" Draco replied bitterly before smirking at Hermione. "Tell me, Granger, how does it feel to be part of a real wizarding family even one as piss-poor and a pathetic excuse for a Pureblood as the Weasleys. Of course, Molly Weasley must be pleased. Her riches must have gone up ever since there's been one less mouth to feed."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione roared at Draco's cruel jab towards the death of Fred Weasley. "You…you…foul, evil, loathsome monster! How dare you say things about the Weasleys! About Molly! ABOUT FRED! FRED DIED A HERO! He gave up his life for others, even for the likes of you. And you sit there and mock him and his family? Have you no shame." Hermione was trembling with rage as she realized that she had pointed her wand at him. Every instinct inside of her was screaming at her to walk out of the room. Yes, she had made a promise but as Draco was clearly unwilling to cooperate and was just being his cruel, spiteful self, she would feel no regret or guilt for breaking that promise.

"Finally, we understand each other. I'm a monster and you're a Mudblood. I don't want your help. I don't need your help. Go on and live your perfect life, Granger. Call the Auror. I wish to return to my cell." Draco whispered callously before averting his eyes.

A part of Hermione wanted to walk out. It was the easier choice and Hermione knew it was a decision she could live with. Yet there was something inside her that wanted her to stay. Perhaps it was hatred for Malfoy, or her competitive nature or even her unwillingness to be told what to do but whatever the reason was, Hermione knew there was only one option she had to take.

"The holding cells here would be a luxury compared to where you're going to. Given the grave nature of your crimes, Malfoy, whoever passing the sentence on you would not be sympathetic in any way. I guarantee at least a two-year stay in Azkaban unless I, who is speaking on your behalf to defend you, present my argument for you to be given house arrest. Which, since you know so much about me, is something of a possibility. But I can't do anything if you do not help me. Just something for you to think about." Hermione replied as she proceeded to pack her things. She noticed how Draco's eyes had widened at her mention of Azkaban and she could see his fingers fidgeting uncomfortably. As Hermione reached for the door, Draco called out to her.

"My mother made a deal with your Ministry! She gave up the names of all the Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters that she knew, including what they did. She did it so that you lot would let us go free!"

"As I have already told you, there have been changes. Any deals made with the previous officials of the Department have now been overturned. Your mother is safe. Your father, as you know, wasn't so lucky."

"Mudblood!" Draco bellowed as his eyes blazed with rage. "You backstabbing bitch! My mother made a deal! She said that I would be safe!"

"Who do you think convince me to take up your case? No one would come close to you. If you're not going to do it for me, then do it for your mother. You owe her that much at least." Hermione replied coldly before shutting the door.

…

Hermione was seething. She was a witch on a warpath as she stormed through the sea of wizards and witches who have arrived via the Floo Network. Hermione could have Apparated, of course, yet she knew she was far too angry to concentrate. As she headed to the Minister's office on the first level, she noticed how quickly the Ministry officials moved out of her way as all of them were much too afraid to cross paths with her. How she wished one particular wizard felt the same way.

"Hermione." cried a voice belonging to a short, plump man with brown curls and a stodgy face. Hermione acknowledged Minister Patrick Kettleburn with a nod before narrowing her eyes at the tall and well-built individual standing next to him. The wizard had long, brunette hair with piercing blue eyes as he matched the glare that Hermione gave him. Despite Sam Wilkins having a foot over her, Hermione was unflinching in her appearance as she fixed a fierce look on her adversary.

"Hermione," Patrick spoke before giving an uneasy glance towards her. "I take it you've heard the news."

"Yes, indeed I have, Minister. Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy came to my home to inform me of what Mr. Wilkins here did and I would like some clarification before giving him a piece of my mind."

"Very well." Sam snarled before turning his attention to the Minister. "As I have informed you, Minister, we have had a breakthrough with regards to the young Mr. Malfoy. Now as you have been made aware by the irrefutable evidence we have gathered through former testimonies by Death Eaters as well as Malfoy's old friends, Draco Malfoy officially became a Death Eater on the 5th of June 1996. This brings about the assumption that Malfoy was sixteen when he started performing his crimes making him underaged. But as you can see from this document here –"

Sam removed a parchment from his robes and placed it on the Minister's table for all to see.

"… Narcissa Malfoy gave birth to Draco Malfoy on 5th June 1979 as per St Mungo's records. Due to her unwillingness to part with her only child, the Malfoys had refused to allow Draco to attend Hogwarts until he had turned twelve. This was collaborated with the old school records which were unsealed when we took Malfoy into custody. This means that, by the laws put up by the Ministry, Draco committed the crimes at the age of seventeen instead of sixteen, meaning he was an adult and should be sentenced as one. The sentence of being a Death Eater warrants the death penalty without trial. The law is incontestable in this case. Draco Malfoy is to be put to death."

Hermione turned her attention away from Sam for a while as she glanced at the documents on the table. As she looked over the documents, Hermione felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. The official stamps both by the Ministry and Hogwarts made the documents legitimate.

"Why didn't we find out about this earlier?" Hermione growled as she turned her attention back to Wilkins.

"According to sources, Lucius used his influence within the Ministry to delay Draco's entry into Hogwarts because he wanted his son to go to Drumstrang. He and his wife argued as to where Draco was supposed to go and by the time Narcissa won the argument, the term in Hogwarts had started and Draco was made to wait till 1991."

"Was Draco aware of this? Because if he wasn't, I refer you all to the section within the Decree which explicitly states…"

"Save your breath, Granger." Sam interrupted with a triumphant look on his face as he took out a photograph and threw it on the table. It was a picture of Malfoy wearing his new Prefect robes while in front of a cake which said _Happy Sweet Sixteen_. Hermione cringed, noting that Malfoy had those robes when he was in his fifth year. "This photograph, as well as other sources, fully collaborate that Draco was aware he was a year older than the rest while at Hogwarts making him also fully aware that he was of age when he chose to become a Death Eater."

"Draco didn't choose to become a Death Eater!" Hermione snapped as she glared at Sam. "He was forced into service by Voldemort due to Lucius's failures in attaining the prophecy."

"He certainly didn't shy away from it, did he? I have several accounts of Death Eaters stating that Draco took pride in being a Death Eater." Sam retorted as he took another step towards Hermione.

"Minister, you can't possibly sanction this. The timing is too coincidental, almost as if _someone…"_ Hermione spat as she glared at Sam. "…is hell-bent on letting Draco die for a personal vendetta."

"Screw yourself, Granger!" Sam roared, no longer caring about remaining professional. "Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater and he is getting what he deserves. You should consider yourself lucky that you're even allowed to defend him. I thought you would be on a personal crusade to defend the rights of house elves and other magical creatures! Or is your friendship with Potter the reason you're once again allowed to bend the rules to defend monsters like Malfoy!"

"ENOUGH!" Patrick shouted before Hermione could retort. The Minister rubbed his slightly sweaty forehead before giving Hermione a sympathetic look. "Hermione, I've admire your passion for justice but I'm afraid Wilkins is right. Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater and he is of age which means that the law is clear. Draco has to be given the death penalty. I'm truly sorry, Hermione."

"Minister please!" Hermione pleaded as Patrick shook his head while Sam had a smug expression on his face. Pushing his anger aside, Hermione turned to the rational part of her brain to assess the situation. Patrick Kettleburn as Minister had always surprised her as he was known to be a little indecisive when it came to hard decisions. In fact, the only time Patrick appeared decisive was when he wanted to please the wizarding community. If there was one thing that Patrick held dear to his heart, it was his image and reputation. Smiling to herself, Hermione gave both wizards a smirk.

"Then you leave me no choice. I guess I will have to go to the Daily Prophet."

"The Prophet? Why on earth would you go to the papers?" Patrick gasped as Sam narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, to tell them of all the injustice happening within the Ministry. How the Ministry gleefully and readily executed a young boy who Albus Dumbledore tried to save from himself. How they were so willing to throw away a person's life by judging them first instead of giving them a fair trial. I suppose that's what I could tell the Daily Prophet. And the Quibbler. And all other wizarding papers. Maybe I'll even give Rita Skeeter a call."

"RITA SKEETER?! But you hate her!" Patrick cried.

"True, but the lesser of two evils. I could do all this Patrick and you know what I've done for the wizarding community. A member of the Golden Trio, they will lap my words faster than a Niffler goes for shiny items. Or you could reconsider your position and give Malfoy a fair trial. Do so and the country will see you as a man who is not only wise but fair and just. Better than Fudge and Scrimgeour. Better than Crouch would have been."

"Minister, she's just messing with your head. Don't listen to her. We can stop her going to the papers! Arrest her or something!" Sam argued fiercely.

"Arrest Hermione Granger, war hero? ARE YOU MAD?!" Patrick roared as his face turned red. He was sweating profusely now as Hermione could see the Minister considering her suggestion. All of a sudden, Patrick's face became fair once again as he let out a huge sigh.

"I know it's pointless to argue but I still think that this is a bad idea. Even so, I suppose my people would want to see that we at the Ministry are fair in the way we passed judgment. Our laws have been harsher than we would like them to be although I cannot deny their effectiveness. Very well, Granger. You have your trial." Patrick said before he dismissed them both.

….

Hermione was walking back towards her office before making a slight detour towards two empty cubicles at the end of the room. Entering one of them, Hermione could only shake her head and smile at the clutter of files, parchment and other knick-knacks littered around the desk. Ron, together with Harry were on a three-month mission with the Aurors and though she got letters from him as well as Harry each day, Hermione could not help but miss her boyfriend very much. Several photographs were placed around the desk and one caught Hermione's eye. It was a picture of the Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes, now a booming business in Diagon Alley and a place where Ron had told her he was thinking of working at. The photograph had been taken a few years back and in front of the building stood two lanky beaming wizards with red hair while trying to hex the other. A tear streaked down Hermione's face as she placed a finger on one of the wizards.

 _Fred_

"Hurts, doesn't it?" came a harsh whisper as Hermione turned around to see Sam Wilkins glaring at her. "And yet you still want to defend that monster."

"Draco's not a monster. He's just…"

"What? Young? I think we've established that in the meeting, Hermione. His age won't save him from the crimes he had committed." Sam snarled as Hermione lost her patience.

"What's your deal, Wilkins?! Why are you insistent on letting Malfoy die?!" Hermione yelled as other officials in the office decided to give the pair of them a wide berth.

Sam said nothing as he motioned for Hermione to follow him into his office. Once the doors were closed, Sam brought out a glass of Firewhiskey and pour two glasses before sitting down on his couch. He pushed a glass towards the other side of the table as Hermione took a chair to sit across from him. She watched as he sipped from his glass while staring off into the distance.

"You know of all the laws I fought for to be implemented by the Ministry, the one I'm most proud of is the one concerning Death Eaters. That anyone bearing the Dark Mark should be sentenced to death. We were foolish once to keep them in Azkaban. Never again." Sam said as Hermione folded her arms.

"You know, you, Harry and Ron might have been the Golden Trio, saviours of our world but we, people like me, are the ones who paid the most for it. Muggleborns, the lot of us having to run for our lives when Umbridge and her cronies decided to take action. But for the ones who weren't so lucky, you know what happened to them."

Without warning, Sam waved his wand as a file came flying out from one of his cabinets and landed on Hermione's lap. As she opened the file, a wave of nausea and disgust overcame Hermione as she felt sickened to see what it contained. Images of people being tortured in Azkaban, many of whom were children. Each image had people screaming and crying as they were tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. Yet it was the last few ones that Hermione knew would haunt her for the rest of her life. They were pictures of dead wizards and witches and there was even one of a young witch, no more than five years of age, clutching her teddy bear as her eyes were shut, never to see the world again. The last photograph contained a mass grave, with the dead piled up one after the other, rotting as flies swarmed over them.

"This isn't some fucking children's book where war has no consequences. You lost friends, Hermione but your family remained largely intact. What about the rest of us, some of whom no longer have anyone? What do you think happened to all those young wizards and witches who were on their way to Hogwarts only to be detained by the Ministry? They were sent to Azkaban to be tortured and in some cases, killed. I was one of the few who first entered Azkaban after the Ministry was retaken. What I saw…will haunt me forever, Hermione. It was then that I vow that never again shall such a thing ever happen to us. So yes the laws may be cruel but they are _necessary._ " Sam spoke slowly as he emphasized his words. "We can't let anyone like Voldemort ever rule again."

"But we're losing our humanity in the process, Wilkins!" Hermione said as she threw the file onto the table. "While we claim them to be monsters, we're becoming just like them. I didn't fight to end the war so that we can pass judgment simply because we feel like it. What we're doing, those laws, it's seems more like revenge than justice. We're better than they were and we need to show it. Otherwise, we become like Barty Crouch did. And you know what happened after that."

"Barty Crouch is a legend to me, Hermione. He helped win the war the first time around and had he been a little tougher in his laws, we wouldn't be in this mess right now."

"Barty Crouch couldn't even be a good father to his son and he sent his own son to Azkaban! You know what happened! Crouch Jr. became Voldemort's most loyal servant and helped him get back into power!" Hermione snapped as Sam rolled his eyes at her. "If Barty had just listened to his son and be a little fairer in his judgment, we wouldn't be this mess either!"

"You want to tussle, Granger? Let's tussle! Barty was right in the end, wasn't he? His son was a monster. His son tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom. His son became a Death Eater. His son was responsible for bringing Voldemort back and nearly ended the life of your best friend. The only mistake Barty ever made was not executing his son when he had the chance! Crouch Junior was always a monster! Look what he did! The evidence is incontrovertible!"

"Is it?!" Hermione replied, raising her voice. "We had no idea what happened to the Longbottoms? Maybe his kid did torture them! Maybe he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time! We will never be sure of what Crouch Junior did but what is indisputable is that the minute Barty sentenced his son to Azkaban was the moment of no return for Crouch Junior. He could have been good, Sam but we put in on a bad path and sealed his fate. It was his hatred for his father that made him who he was. I'm not saying they shouldn't be held unaccountable for what they did but just because someone stumbles and loses their way doesn't mean we shouldn't help them to the right path!"

"They can't be helped, Hermione! You are completely naïve!" Sam roared as he slammed his glass down. "You think that just because someone has the potential for good, we shouldn't give up on them but you are blinded because you haven't experienced true loss yet. It's easy for you to sit on your pedestal and say these things when you haven't lost people like I have!"

"I HAVE LOST PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT! Just because I believe in the good of people doesn't mean I don't know how bad evil can be!" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione…" Sam said wearily in an effort to compose himself as well as calm the tension between them. "Crouch Junior was a lost cause. Fine, we DON'T know what really happened when Frank and Alice were tortured but we do know that he was there. What was he doing there? Was it because of the hatred of his father that pushed him to Voldemort's side? Didn't he also have a loving mother? But his mother's love wasn't enough, was it? He chose to be a Death Eater just like Draco did. Draco, who also had a loving mother. Mark my words, Hermione Granger. Draco is on a path just like Crouch Junior and he's not going to change. If we don't do this, once Draco is free, there's every possibility that he could at the very least influence others to their own dark paths and I cannot entertain even the thought of the slightest possibility of something like that coming true."

"He won't be like Crouch. Draco may be an arrogant prat and a despicable person but he's not evil. And I will prove it during the trial." Hermione said as she took a sip from her glass before she headed for the door. "I might be naïve Wilkins, but I rather believe in the good of people rather than judge them for what evil they might bring. It is after all, what I fought for in the war."

"Hermione," Sam called out as Hermione reached for the doorknob.

"Yes?" Hermione said as she turned around.

"I just have one question," Sam said as he stared at her curiously. "Draco Malfoy made your life a nightmare back in Hogwarts. He insulted you, called you vicious names, threatened to hurt you and your friends and basically bullied you from the first time he laid eyes on you. Perhaps if it was someone else, a part of me would still understand but I don't. You, more so than anyone else, have a reason to hate Malfoy and support me in my actions so I ask you this. Why are you defending Draco Malfoy?"

…

"Malfoy, are you listening? Draco!" Hermione barked as Draco refused to look at her. Gone was the usual arrogant sneer. Instead, Draco's face remained passive as he did when Hermione informed of the events that had transpired. Hermione noted the look in Draco's grey eyes as it held the look of a man resigned to his fate.

"My mother came to visit me today. She looked nice though she hasn't been eating much."

Hermione was mildly surprised. Usually, all that came out of Draco's mouth was insults but she could hear the concern in his voice. Draco loved his mother dearly, that much she knew.

"I'll tell her to eat more then but right now, Draco, we need to talk about your case."

"What's the point, Granger?" Draco replied in a resigned tone. "You know what's going to happen. It's inevitable. I'm going to end up like my father."

Hermione's stomach shifted uncomfortably. She could remember that day well when the Ministry came to the Manor to escort Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban. It was the day after the law was passed that anyone found guilty of being a Death Eater would receive capital punishment. She recalled Narcissa's Malfoy plea for forgiveness while Hermione, Harry, and Ron each gave testimonies on behalf of Draco's mother for her role in protecting Harry in the forest. Yet, the Ministry stood firm and Lucius Malfoy was executed a week later. As Draco and his mother came to the Ministry to collect the body, the last thing she saw was the look of pure hatred on his face as they locked eyes from across the corridor.

"Not if I can help it. Wilkins will pass me the charges tomorrow and I will work night and day on your case to see if I can argue a lighter sentence for you."

"If he's passing the charges tomorrow, why are you here?"

Hermione sighed as she put aside her quill and parchment. "I'm here because right now, Malfoy, I can tell you for a fact that this trial isn't about what you've done. It's about what you are and what you're going to be. The court wants to punish you but I want them to see you as a person who needs a second chance. A person who lost his way and right now, still has good in him. I need to present them an image of the person I think you can be."

"And what person is that?"

"Good. Maybe even generous, kind and nice given the right time and the right effort."

"It would be easier to kill me," Malfoy said as he gave a loud yawn. "I'm tired, Granger. Take me to my cell."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears! She was incensed. Here she was, fighting so hard for Malfoy and he couldn't give a damn. Hermione slammed her fists on the table.

"What's wrong with you? Have you no backbone to fight even for yourself or are you always a coward, Malfoy?"

"What's wrong with me?" Draco snarled. "I'm a realist, Granger, that's what's wrong with me. I've lived in this world a lot longer than you and I know how the system works. You think the Ministry is going to give me a second chance? Me? A Death Eater? I know why you're really doing this! Potter and Weasley are out playing hero but they don't want you to tag along. After all, your only job is pleasing the Weasley, giving him a good shag now and then and making babies though why you would want to with that piss-poor blood traitor is beyond me. Other than that, you belong in the kitchen or better yet, in the trash with the likes of Wilkins!"

Hermione felt her anger rising but she would not take the bait. Too often had she allowed Malfoy to control the conversation. She decided to try a different approach.

"What do you have against Ron and his family? They're good people."

Draco had a look of shock on his face before reverting back to his usual sneer. "You think I have a problem with Weasley other than he's Potter's lackey? Please! As much as I despise Weasley, what I cannot understand is why he would lower himself to be with the likes of you! Weasley may be a blood traitor but at least he's a Pureblood which is more than I can say for you. Mudblood!"

"What's your problem with Muggleborns, Draco? Where did it start?" Hermione asked calmly as she sat back in her seat. Draco narrowed his eyes at the bushy haired witch.

"I see what you're trying to do and you can stop. I'm not playing Healer and patient with you."

"Fine but we're going to have more and more of these sessions. Unless of course, I could bring in your mother for questioning. Over and over again until I get an answer." Hermione replied curtly as Draco's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You leave my mother out of it!" Draco bellowed as he glared at Hermione.

"Not until you talk, Draco! I need to understand why you are who you are before I can defend you. I'm the only thing standing between you and death and so help me, I will do whatever it takes to make sure you don't end up like your father."

"But I am my father, aren't I?" Draco roared. "I thought the world of him! I wanted to be like him!"

"And now? What do you think of him?" Hermione asked as she noticed the air of confidence and passion that Malfoy put up started to disappear. Draco remained silent, his eyes staring at the wall behind her.

"Draco," Hermione said quietly yet loud enough for Draco to hear. "Why do you hate Muggleborns?"

Draco Malfoy glared at Hermione, putting as much contempt as he could into his eyes before his shoulders start to sag. Smirking at her instead, Draco reached for her set of quills across the table before breaking one in half. Hermione watched the scene carefully without saying a word but instead raising her eyebrow at the blond wizard.

"Tell me, Mudblood, how do you feel about this?" Draco said as he placed three quills in front of her, the broken one in the middle.

"You know I have a name, don't you? Besides Mudblood or Granger."

"I will never say your name, Granger, so don't even try. Tell me what do you think?"

"I think you owe me a new quill," Hermione replied as Draco gave a derisive laugh.

"Yes. See, even though you can still write with the broken quill and I've not changed its purpose, you still feel the need to go and get a new one and throw this one away. That's how I feel towards Muggleborns. You're all broken to me. Nothing but an unwanted hybrid of dirty blood, tainted by your ancestors."

Hermione said nothing as she glared at Draco who seemed to enjoy hearing himself speak.

"All my life, my father taught me how important it was to be a Pureblood. It wasn't just because of status or prestige, it was because of duty. That it was OUR duty to maintain our magic within our blood. Whenever I would question him, my father would show everything Muggles have done. From killing themselves in senseless wars to tearing nature apart, my father showed me the relentless assault that Muggles have done not only to themselves but to all those around them. So I argued, back when I was still young, that we shouldn't judge all Muggles to be like that and that's when he showed me. Pictures of Salem, Torsaker, Wurzburg, Bamberg and even in our country, the Pendle trials. And I looked at those pictures and saw not only men, but women and children smiling gleefully as a witch was burned at the stake. My father taught me to be wary of Muggles and thus it began. If Muggles were so dangerous, why do wizards and witches still chose to mate with them?"

"Not all Muggles are evil, Draco. Many are good and I suppose they mated with Muggles because they were in love." Hermione interjected as Draco shook his head at her.

"Love?! Muggles are beasts! If a Muggle were to have sexual relations with a dog, you would call it beastiality, would you not?"

"Muggles and wizards are all human, Draco!"

"Why? Because we look alike? Sound alike? Get your head out of the clouds, Granger, we are different. If you can't see that, then at least accept that it is how the Muggles perceive us! If an alien came to our world and looked and sounded like us but had green skin and tentacles sprouting from their head, would you be okay with them mating? Doesn't it feel weird to you? Wrong to you?"

Hermione open her mouth to speak but Draco held a finger to silence her.

"If there were no consequences, perhaps I would be more inclined towards you, Granger but then comes the loss of magic. Do you know that the reason you are what you are is because somewhere along your bloodline, where pureblood wizards and witches should be born comes many generations of Muggles or Squibs?! Yes, there are Squibs in the Pureblood families as well but it's nothing compared to the loss of magic from Muggleborns' bloodlines. Sooner or later, there might come a day when not a single wizard or witch will roam the earth because the Muggle gene would take over and eliminate all magic around the world. You, Granger, are a stark reminder of that possibility."

"So you hate what I am but not who I am?" Hermione asked as Draco gave another laugh.

"That's really another question although I can say with absolute certainty that you being a Muggleborn is only ONE of the reasons why I despise you."

"Tell me Draco, if I were Pureblood, would you despise me as much?"

"But you aren't, are you? So why don't we cut away the fantasies? My family and other Pureblood families have worked hard to preserve the old ways but the Ministry has always for some reason looked down upon us for it. Hogwarts readily accepts your type and many concessions are always being made for Muggleborns. Don't they realise how dangerous that is? All it would take is for some blabbering Muggle to spread the news that magic exists and our worlds would collapse."

"You still haven't answered my question, Draco. Everything you've just said are from your father but not you. So why do you, Draco Malfoy, hate Muggleborns?"

"I am my father's son, aren't I? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree and all that. All my life, my father taught me to hate your type and I did love and respect him. So here we are."

"So you hate them because your dad told you to hate Muggleborns?" Hermione said incredulously. "You're going to hide behind your father, once again."

"What do you want from me?!" Draco yelled, startling Hermione. "You want me to say that I did out of fear or that there's some other convoluted reason for being who I am?"

"No! I want to know why you hate us? Why you called me names all throughout my years at Hogwarts? Why you hated me!" Hermione roared back, glaring at Draco with as much contempt as he did to her.

"Oh, like I said being a Muggleborn was just one of the reasons. I despise you, Granger, because you always thought you were better than us. Fighting for lost causes like the elves! Pretending to understand our ways when you spend ten years growing up as a Muggle! Just because you read it in a book doesn't mean you understand how our world works! You think I haven't figured out why you want to help me? I remember that day when I came to collect my father's body. You and your bloody laws! You fight so hard but can't live with the consequences, can you? Seeing my father covered by a sheet must have made you guilty. That's the only reason you're here. Guilt. You're still the same naïve, arrogant little bitch I first laid eyes on all those years ago and you haven't changed a bit. How's this for wanting to know about who I really am? You remember that day at the Manor when the Snatchers brought you in?"

Hermione held her breath as her eyes closed tight. She was trying very hard to suppress the memory of that day.

"When my aunt tortured you, all I did was watch and you know what I thought? I thought to myself that if you had revealed Potter's identity faster than you held out, the three of you would be dead and I would get to live in peace with my parents. I didn't think about you. I didn't think about anyone else but me and my family. If you had died or Fenrir had his way with you, I would have still gone to bed sleeping as soundly as a baby."

"Fuck you, Malfoy. I'm done with this! Rot in hell for all I care!" Hermione said as she grabbed her things and reached for the door.

"Glad we had this chat, Granger. I'll be sure to say hi to your friends when I get there!" Draco yelled as Hermione stormed out into the corridor.

…

 **End of Part 1. Like it? Review it if you can. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for posting so late. I didn't have access to my laptop and my work was piling up. Here is part two. I promise to post part three either tomorrow or as soon as possible. Just something important here to note, I do not have any idea how the court works other than certain jargon I picked up while watching procedural crime shows so please forgive me if the court scenes are not up to par. Thanks for all the reads! Do review if you can! Furthermore, I've made some slight canon changes as well.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the elements.**

 **The Trial of Draco Malfoy**

 **PART TWO**

Hermione stood inside the massive courtroom. She could see all the empty chairs surrounding her. According to procedure, the Wizengamot would only gather at the final phase of the trial where both Hermione and Sam have given their final speeches in order to deliberate on sentencing. In the meantime, Hermione and Sam would present their case to the Chief Warlock whose memories would be extracted to allow each member of the Wizengamot to look through carefully before deliberating on the matter.

The Chief Warlock in question was none other than Megan Dreamer, a sixty-year half-blood witch who had a long history of being in the Ministry. Most of it was spent as an important member of the Wizengamot before she was promoted to her current position. Dreamer was as close to being impartial as anyone could be although it was unfortunate that as Chief Warlock, Dreamer was not allowed to give her vote unless the trial required a tie-breaker. Hermione turned her attention towards her client. Draco Malfoy sat in the chair where he was magically bound, his demeanour once again of a man resigned to his fate as he stared off into the distance.

"Shall we begin with the first charge, Mr. Wilkins?" Megan exclaimed in a gentle yet firm manner. Sam nodded at her before turning his attention to Malfoy.

"Chief Warlock, I present to you the first charge in a series of crimes perpetrated by Mr. Malfoy as a Death Eater clearly of age. It is none other than his crucial role in the attempted murder and eventual assassination of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts. In the process, I will not only reveal his role but the means that he carried out his plan at the expense of the safety of those within Hogwarts."

"Let us get straight to the matter at hand. You will have more details in the file I have given to you which will contain the details such as the dates and times of what Mr. Malfoy did so I will spare you from making this trial too complex. Upon becoming a Death Eater, Draco Malfoy was given a task by Lord Voldemort to assassinate his Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Thus Mr. Malfoy began his task by doing two poorly- crafted yet dangerous attempts on Dumbledore's life. The first was to send to Dumbledore the Opal Necklace, a cursed object that would have brought about imminent death. Mr. Malfoy used the Imperius Curse on Katie Bell, a student in his school, to deliver the gift to Dumbledore. Unfortunately, for Miss Bell, she came into contact with the necklace and would have died if not for the quick actions of her fellow schoolmates. Mr. Malfoy, do you wish to confirm the series of events that I have mentioned so far?"

Malfoy remained silent as the Chief Warlock cleared her throat. "Mr. Malfoy, you must comply with our rules or be subjected to Veritaserum."

"Confirmed," Malfoy replied in a slightly aggrieved tone. Sam nodded at Draco before continuing.

"For the record, Chief Warlock, I will take any silence of Mr. Malfoy's as confirmation of what I will say. If Mr. Malfoy wishes to dispute anything, he can, at any time, speak out. Moving along, Mr. Malfoy then attempted to kill Dumbledore once again by smuggling some poisoned mead, intended as a gift to Dumbledore. Once again, the attempt was poorly-crafted as Auror Ronald Weasley, then a student at the school drank some of it due to unfortunate circumstances. He too was lucky to escape with his life. I would have called either Miss Bell or Mr. Weasley to come forth as witnesses but unfortunately, the Imperius curse used on Miss Bell would have wiped any memory of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley is currently on a mission and won't be back any time soon."

Hermione looked as Sam snuck her a smug smile as he continued to speak.

"In both cases, students' lives were put at risk and in both cases, you see attempted murder being carried out. Add that to the use of an Unforgivable curse not just on Miss Katie Bell but also on Madam Rosmerta, landlady of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and you have a man driven on a mission to murder. I wish I could tell you, Chief Warlock, that this was the end of it but unfortunately, it was not. Because at this point in time, Draco Malfoy had been working on his endgame. He secretly sought a Vanishing Cabinet within the Room of Requirement and had already visited its twin found in Borgin and Burkes, an antique shop in Knockturn Alley owned by two wizards who were both Voldemort sympathisers. He worked for almost the entire school year, mending the cabinets to form a passage that would allow entry of a group of Death Eaters that include the Carrows, Gibbon, Rowle, Yaxley and the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. These servants of Voldemort then infiltrated the tower and only by the grace of luck did everyone escape unscathed save for William Weasley who was hurt by Fenrir as the Order came down to assist. However, there were two deaths. The first was Gibbon but the second was Albus Dumbledore, who was killed by Severus Snape."

Sam paused as he waited for any objection on Draco's part. Upon hearing nothing but silence, Sam Wilkins continued to speak.

"We did learn later of course, that Severus Snape was the one who killed Dumbledore and that Dumbledore had known of Draco's attempts and was going to die regardless. Yet even though the end result was not what we expected, it doesn't change that fact that Draco Malfoy had every intention of killing his Headmaster. Not only that, but Draco put entire lives at risk in the process. If the Death Eaters and Fenrir had started going about in the school, who knows what they could have done? Just because the damage was avoided doesn't mean we should take it less seriously. People could have died and in the case of Dumbledore, he did! Imagine if Miss Bell or Mr. Weasley or any Hogwarts student were killed in the process? Would you still look at Malfoy with sympathetic eyes? During his sixth year in the school, there were many instances for Malfoy to seek the help of Severus Snape or even his headmaster but he refused. His constant efforts indicated his desire for blood and we should treat Malfoy no less than what he expected himself to be. A cold-blooded murderer."

"Mr. Wilkins, do you wish to ask the accused any questions?" Megan asked as she tilted her horn-rimmed glasses. Sam took one final look at Draco as if sizing him up before shaking his head.

"Very well, Ms. Granger, you may proceed." Hermione gave a nod to the Chief Warlock before walking next to Malfoy. Wizard trials were different from that of Muggles and had been changed even more so over the course of the two years. For the current British wizarding trials, Hermione was not allowed to interrupt Wilkins during his speech and neither was the latter allowed to interrupt her. Although both the prosecutor and the speaker may wish to add further words after the speeches, it was considered to be poor form. Hence, it was important that for both Sam and Hermione, the speeches needed to be clear and concise.

"Chief Warlock, I will not waste any time beating about the bush and will drive straight to the matter. That Draco Malfoy's actions while seemingly irreprehensible was the product of a young boy given no choice in the matter other than to do the Dark Lord's bidding. A boy pushed into a war by the mistakes made by his own father. I will like to add that I'm not only speaking on behalf of my client but also as a witness to the events that took place in Mr. Malfoy's sixth year of Hogwarts. My memories can be provided for clarity and like Mr. Wilkins, I will not waste time with details such as dates and times."

Hermione cleared her throat as she begun to speak. "Let us get to the matter at hand. In 1996, Draco was pushed into becoming a Death Eater because of his father's failure to acquire the prophecy from Harry Potter. Now Mr. Wilkins has pointed out that Draco appeared willing to carry out the plot to assassinate Albus Dumbledore but do not be fooled, Draco wasn't given a choice but rather forced into one. Any unwillingness on Draco's part would have most likely angered Voldemort and it might have even gotten him killed. It is here in which one must understand the character of my client. My client has many flaws, some similar to our own, but one thing he does value is the safety of his family. If your family's safety was threatened, wouldn't you consider doing anything to ensure their safety? It is easy to say otherwise when one is safe from harm but for Draco, being within the claws of death and being a young boy, this wasn't easy."

Hermione turned to look at Draco who was eying her suspiciously. She ignored the look on his face and continued to proceed.

"And so my client went about with his plan and just like Mr. Wilkins reminded us, they were poorly-crafted attempts. Both attempts, a cursed necklace, and poisoned mead, was attempts that Dumbledore would have seen coming a mile away and it is here that I must state the most important detail to this entire plot. That Dumbledore had suspected and was aware of Malfoy's attempts on his life. I know this because Severus Snape was a spy for Dumbledore and Voldemort had indeed confided in Snape about Malfoy's mission. It saddens me to say that while I hold Albus Dumbledore in the highest regard, no one can be without blame. For if Dumbledore knew of the attempts on his life, he also knew that allowing Malfoy to continue may have brought harm to those around him. Nevertheless, nothing was more important to Dumbledore than the safety of ALL his students and seeing that Ms. Bell and Mr. Weasley appeared to be fine, Dumbledore had to also protect Draco who was still his student."

Malfoy's eyes widened at Hermione's speech but Hermione continued to press on.

"Chief Warlock, I will like to point out now that I have known Mr. Malfoy far longer than most. We weren't on the best of terms back in Hogwarts but one thing I know about Mr. Malfoy is that he embodied everything valued by a Slytherin, including ambition and power. Mr. Malfoy wanted to stand out and be respected as much as Harry Potter and the mission that Lord Voldemort gave him, which is to kill the most powerful wizard of our time would have certainly done so. Yet no one had faith in him. Even Voldemort's most ardent supporters and greatest servants like the Lestranges, Antonin Dolohov, and Augustus Rookwood to name a few were not present during the battle as Voldemort feared that Malfoy's mission was indeed a lost cause and there was no need to sacrifice his greatest weapons. So then comes the time, Malfoy had disarmed the Headmaster and all he had to do was kill him. Why then, did Malfoy with everything to gain, with Dumbledore helpless not pull the trigger? Why did Malfoy take needless time fixing the cabinets? Why did Malfoy craft poor attempts to complete his mission? Why didn't Malfoy kill Dumbledore knowing full well that failure would have most likely resulted in the death of himself and his family? Why would Malfoy turn his back on everything Slytherin had made him to be, years of eagerness to prove himself and the ability to bring glory and safety back to his family to an old man who was meaningless to him?"

Hermione took a long deep breath as she allowed for a pause to let her words sink in.

"I believe it is because, Draco, despite his many flaws has a good heart. That even though his whole life was built to him becoming an ambitious and powerful monster, he still had the sympathy and virtues of a good person pulling back from the brink. Draco had no choice but to comply with Voldemort's orders and with Severus Snape's identity as a spy being unknown to him, Draco was worried that Voldemort was keeping watch on him and would kill his family lest he failed or if he defected to our side. Chief Warlock, Draco may have been brought up in darkness but he does have the chance to go to the light if we choose to give it to him. And as he spared Dumbledore's life that night, I urge you all to spare a thought at the very least for Draco Malfoy whose life should be spared as well. Thank you."

…..

"She didn't say anything," Draco said as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Of course not," Hermione replied as she stared at him. "Megan is Chief Warlock which means she must remain emotionless. To avoid the mass hysteria that the Crouch trials brought about which led to major judgemental mistakes, Sam and I are only allowed to give our speeches while letting the Wizengamot court officials deliberate and to do so, there must be no indication as to which way the trial will swing."

"Which way do you think it will swing, then?"

"I don't know. I can't tell and neither can Sam. All I can do is prepare you for the worst."

"Ok then!" Draco fumed exasperatedly. "What's the best case scenario?"

Hermione scowled at Draco's tone. "The best case scenario would be that you don't die! That they would put you in Azkaban instead."

"That makes me feel so much better," Draco mumbled sarcastically.

"It should!" Hermione growled. "If you are put into Azkaban then maybe after two years or less, depending on your behaviour, I can ask you to be paroled. You could act as an informant for Harry and Ron on their Auror missions and that could get you out of Azkaban where you will be put into house arrest until finally, you be free. But then all won't happen if we don't overcome this death penalty scenario or hasn't that entered your thick skull yet?!"

"Got all the answers, haven't you? Typical Granger! Mudblood know it all!" Draco snapped.

"What's your problem with me?!" Hermione screamed. "I've been nothing but supportive and helpful to you and all you can do is insult or make fun of me. Even your mother has been so kind on your behalf. The least you can do is show some gratitude or at least some remorse in making fun of me!"

"You want me to say sorry?" Draco mocked.

"I want you to say sorry and mean it!" Hermione snapped.

"I could lie. Would that make you feel better?"

"No!" Hermione yelled.

"Then why do you insist on it? What's up with you, Granger? Tired of just playing the hero and wanting to get recognition for it? Kind of hypocritical if you ask me." Draco drawled dryly.

"Going to dissect me again, Malfoy?" Hermione said acidly. "How about I dissect you instead? I think you're nothing but a pathetic little coward hiding behind daddy because you don't have the balls to admit just how much of a loser you really are. Won't side with us, won't help the Death Eaters. You already said you would have let your aunt torture me! You know what? I'm baffled, really baffled. Why didn't you just kill Dumbledore that night? You always talked about how much of a failure he is! All you had to do was kill Dumbledore and your family would be back in Voldemort's favour. So why didn't you?"

"You like that, wouldn't you? If I killed Dumbledore, there would be no need for this trial!" Draco whispered menacingly.

"Yes, you claim to be a monster. You claim to be this bad boy. But do you want to know what I really think of you?"

Draco fell silent but his eyes were glaring daggers at Hermione. Hermione was having none of it. She thought of all the times Draco had tormented her and her friends and the image of Bellatrix laughing gleefully as Hermione was put under the Cruciatus Curse was more than she could bear.

"You're just a coward, Malfoy."

"Shut up, Mudblood."

"Cowardly, spineless…"

"I told you to shut up!"

"Pathetic little person who can't even stand up to be counted."

"I had enough of this! Guard!"

"Not part of the good side. Not part of Voldemort's side. Snape was grey like you but at least, he helped end the war. What did you do?"

"Guard!"

"Face it, Malfoy. You're just an embarrassment."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Draco screamed as he pounded his fists on the table. Draco was seething with rage.

"I DIDN'T KILL DUMBLEDORE THAT NIGHT BECAUSE I COULDN'T! You think I didn't imagine it? Casting the spell? I dreamt about it day and night. All the time, I could picture myself basking in the glory of everyone. My name in the history books as being the one to defeat Albus Dumbledore, something not even the Dark Lord can claim. But when the moment came, and I stood there holding the wand, I panicked. Then it came to me."

"What?" Hermione asked, intrigued by Draco's speech.

"Realisation. That I was going to end another man's life. Not just any man, but one who was good and kind and fought for all the right things. I couldn't do it because it just felt wrong. So very wrong. But what does it matter? The court won't care that I held back. They'll care that I gave the Death Eaters the chance to finish him off. They'll care about my actions in the war. Because at the end of the day, what the people really want is for me to be a monster. It makes it easier for them to cope if I admit to that." Draco said bitterly as he looked away. "Maybe they're right. Maybe I am a monster."

"A monster would have killed Dumbledore without a second thought. You may be a lot of things, Draco, but a monster you are not." Hermione reasoned. She could see that Draco was trembling, not out of anger but pain. The look in his eyes were no longer cold but instead filled her with a sense of melancholy. There they sat in silence, Hermione staring at Draco while his eyes looked elsewhere until the latter chose to speak again.

"With the exception of my mother, you might be the only one that believes that to be true, Granger."

"I don't think so. I know of a few others who might feel similar to how I do."

"Who? Potter and Weasley?" Draco scoffed. "Those two hate me."

"Because you gave them reason to. Because you've never bothered to show this side to them." Hermione replied.

"Do you want to know why I really hate you, Granger?" Draco said in such a serious tone that it took Hermione by surprise. Unable to speak, Hermione merely nodded her head.

"I hate you because of how lucky you are. I was jealous."

"Lucky?!" Hermione said in disbelief.

Draco nodded his head. "It's true. I look at you and I see how lucky you are. You weren't born into my world and how I was raised. I had a Death Eater father and a mother who, even though she cared for me and wasn't as bad as my father, supported him in all that he did. My whole life, all I wanted was to grow up to be like my dad and so I went into Slytherin which only reinforce my pureblood beliefs. I was always destined walk this path unlike you. I look at you and I see surrounded by people who care about you and more importantly, raise you away from darkness. You had actual friends in Potter and Weasley unlike Crabbe and Goyle who let's face it, were lackeys. Imagine if I stood up to them, how hated and unloved I would be in the Slytherin House. How embarrassed my father would be of me. You, on the other hand, came from a loving Muggle family and with friends like Potter and Weasley having your back, you had another home in our world. If anything got too much for you, you could always run back to your family even though you didn't, Granger. But for me, I had no choice but to be what I am."

"Wait, hold on a minute, are you saying that the reason you're bad is because you have to be? Because of expectations?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"It because of the way I was brought up, Granger, like you said in your speech!"

"I only said that because we're in a trial, Malfoy! You can't blame a bad childhood for how you turn out to be!"

"Can't you? If Potter had gone to Slytherin and didn't have the Weasleys, you or Dumbledore looking after him, do you think your Chosen One would have turned out so great?"

"Yes!" Hermione replied fiercely. "Harry would never have gone to the dark side! Voldemort killed his parents!"

"If that's what you choose to believe," Draco said as he shrugged his shoulders. "All I'm saying is that if you want to understand how I came to be, then you need to understand my situation. And just because you understand something doesn't mean you have to accept it or tolerate it in any way. I'm not making excuses for what I am. All I'm saying is that the reason I turn out to be who I am is because of the life I live and had to live. On one hand, I would be a pariah, hurt and in pain, unloved by a father I respected and my life was being threatened and on the other, I could embrace what the world around me was telling me to be."

"Guess you didn't listen to Dumbledore about that speech about choosing what was right and what was easy, did you Malfoy? It is our choices, far more than our abilities that show who we really are." Hermione countered.

"You do realise it's often the people who don't have to make those choices that like to spurt out such words. No offence, Granger, but unless you have an inkling as to what it's like to live in my shoes, please don't waste my time with such advice. It's like me telling Weasley that money isn't happiness."

Hermione stared at Draco blankly as he looked down at his shoes. Her plan to get Draco to open up by purposely antagonising him had worked but it also brought a new side to Draco that she hadn't seen before. Was Malfoy actually jealous of her? But even though she didn't believe in what he said, a part of what he said did resonate with her. Draco was born to be a Pureblood Slytherin and under the guidance of Snape, had no one to turn him into the good path. Hermione, on the other hand, had plenty. It still didn't excuse him for choosing to be a Death Eater but…

 _Just because you understand something doesn't mean you have to accept it_

"Are we done, Granger? Because it's been a long day and I'm looking forward to sleeping in my cell." Draco exclaimed with annoyance.

"There's just one more thing. Tomorrow, they will bring out the charges about what you did in your seventh year including the events at Malfoy Manor. There is one thing that I need for you to do for me. When they ask, and they will, about the events at the Manor, I need you to say how willing you were to help us out. How your hesitation on revealing Harry to your aunt was because you wanted to keep him safe. We need to give the Wizengamot an image of you as a sympathetic figure."

"I did want to keep him safe." Draco blurted out, annoyed at Hermione's words. "If I couldn't kill Dumbledore, do you really think I would kill Harry?"

"Sorry." Hermione apologised, causing Draco to be a little taken aback. "I just needed to be sure."

"And what if they asked me about you? How I watched you get tortured?"

"Say you had no choice. Say you didn't want to see me like that and that you wanted to help but Bellatrix had already ordered you to fetch Griphook. And then say… that you helped Harry and Ron escape."

"Helped them escape?!" Draco said indignantly. "They took my wand by force! I didn't help them escape!"

"Listen to me! Tomorrow, Wilkins has called for a cross-examination and trust me, he is going to pepper you with questions and just like the last time, I can't stop him from asking them. The only thing I can do is defend you but that will have very little benefit if the Wizengamot don't see you as how I see you now. So yes, I want you to change a few facts here and there. Say it differently. Hold back on revealing too much. It's all in the past now so why does it matter? What matters is the future. Your future!"

"So you want me to lie?" Draco asked.

"I want you to be something that I know you're comfortable with. A Slytherin. Because tomorrow, all hell is going to break loose."

"Fine," Draco replied bitterly. Hermione gave him one last look before packing up her belongings. "I will go through the kind of questions that Wilkins might ask you tomorrow morning. Best you get some rest."

"Granger," Draco called out as she headed for the door. Hermione turned her head to see Draco staring at her. He had a strange look on his face as if he was trying to reason something in his head.

"What?"

"What you said in the courtroom, about me having a good heart and all, do you really believe that?"

Hermione fell silent as Draco's question lingered in the air.

"Doesn't matter if I believe that. What matters is that the court does. What I can tell you is that I do feel sorry for you. I just hope tomorrow, the court sees you in the same light. Goodbye Malfoy." Hermione said as she left the room, with the words of the blonde haired wizard plaguing her thoughts throughout the day.

…..

" _No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!"_

" _Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"_

" _Granger, they're after Muggles…Do you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because if you do, hang around…they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."_

" _Don't touch my hand, now, I've just washed it, you see, don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."_

" _If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in."_

As the Aurors brought Draco Malfoy into the court and placed him in his seat, Hermione took the time to look at the man whose life she was defending. Hermione could no longer recognise who Draco Malfoy was. He was no longer the arrogant, cocky and nasty prat that she often wished had never come into her life. There sat a man, weighed down by pain and regret and as Malfoy smoothed out his blonde streaks of hair across his gloomy grey eyes, something came over Hermione. All her life, Hermione had thought the worst of Draco Malfoy and yet from the stories Harry recounted to her to which she never gave a second thought, Hermione could see Draco clearly for the first time. Past all his arrogance, rudeness, anger, disgust and darkness, there was something that Hermione finally realised.

" _It'll be all about the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he was shown."_

" _They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here…and you're in my power…I'm the one with the wand…you're at my mercy."_

Draco Malfoy, was by far, the loneliest person she had ever met.

"Miss Granger?" came the voice of Megan who looked bemusedly at Hermione. "Shall we begin?"

"Certainly," Hermione replied as she shook herself away from her thoughts. Sam had given her a puzzled look before turning to look at Draco. Hermione could see the hardened look on his face as Sam cleared his throat. Sam started by asking Draco to go under oath and recounted events from the past trial. So far, Malfoy was doing a good job in maintaining his image. Hermione had spent time going through the procedures to answering Wilkin's questions and even though it was hard for her to admit, Draco was doing a pretty good job.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you witness the murder of Charity Burbage?"

"Unfortunately, I was. Voldemort forced us to witness her murder."

"How did she die?"

"She was murdered by Voldemort himself, using the Killing Curse."

"And you did nothing?"

"We had no choice. Voldemort was ready to kill anyone who didn't approve of what he was doing."

"Just like you had no choice in torturing one Thorfinn Rowle?" Sam exclaimed, scowling at Malfoy.

"Thorfinn Rowle failed Voldemort in his attempt to capture the Golden Trio. I did as I was told, though reluctantly and without much effort, as I did not know how to do a Cruciatus Curse properly."

"But you mastered the Imperius Curse! Surely another Unforgivable curse would not be so difficult?" Sam cried incredulously.

"No, I did not master any of the Unforgivable Curses so while I might have said those words, I certainly did not perform them to the lengths such curses require. I would like to add also, that doing what I was forced to do doesn't equate to my willingness to do it."

"Mr. Malfoy, please spare us your opinion. I'm asking the questions, not you." Sam retorted.

"And I'm answering them truthfully. Or you can use Veritaserum on me and waste more time." Draco said plainly as Hermione could see Sam's face turning a bright red. Sam looked like he was ready to burst into anger before Hermione could see him composing himself.

"No, I do not think there is a need for that. I apologise, Mr. Malfoy if my questions have been leading or loaded in any way. Is it safe to assume that if I continue to ask you questions, that you will answer them truthfully?"

Hermione was taken aback. She had not expected this from Sam. Hermione had half a mind to plead to the Chief Warlock but she knew Megan was being impartial and would refuse to interject herself. Draco, however, appeared unfazed.

"As I have been, yes."

"Very good. Then, I move to the incident that happened on 2nd May 1998, the Battle of Hogwarts!"

"OBJECTION!" Hermione cried out despite knowing that such Muggle terms do not exist in a wizarding court of law but Hermione couldn't care. The charge for Draco's role in the Battle of Hogwarts was to be contested in the following trial and Sam was bending the rules to his favour.

"Mr. Wilkins, that is not the charge we are facing this evening," Megan said in a firm tone.

"May I then call for a recess? Five minutes with both you and Miss Granger."

Megan looked towards Hermione before nodding her head and motioning for the pair of them to follow her to the back of the courtroom.

"What are you playing at, Sam?!" Hermione fumed as Megan gave her a look telling her to cool down. Sam ignored Hermione as he looked at Megan.

"Look, if Draco is indeed willing to tell us the truth now, then I see no point in bringing this thing out longer than necessary. I'm sure both of you have read the papers. This trial is taking on more attention that we all need. Already people are calling for his blood with some others pleading for a lighter sentence." Sam said as he removed a copy of the Daily Prophet and placed it in front of them. "If we give Draco more time, he will start formulating his answers and given the time between events, we need the best recollection of events from Draco."

"The Wizengamot will be given Malfoy's memories to decide from, Sam," Megan replied but Sam shook his head.

"Yes, but not his opinion or his perspectives on what he did. Furthermore, we are trying to move away from that, Megan as memories can be tampered with and I have no doubt that Draco would have taken such measures the moment we took his father. Look, Hermione, this is good for you too. I'm giving a chance for Draco, to be honest about what he did and since he's obviously trying to paint himself as some sort of sympathetic figure, then I say, have at it."

Hermione contemplated about what Sam had just said. On one hand, despite his look, Draco was not as resigned as he was in the first trial and was actually competent in answering the questions. Yet she did not trust Sam Wilkins. Unfortunately for Hermione, her protest would have been meaningless as Megan nodded in agreement to Sam's request.

"I concur. Prolonging this trial would be unnecessary. Carry on with your line of questioning, Sam but I need to read out the new charges."

As Megan pushed for the trial to focus on the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione couldn't help but feel a pit of uneasiness growing inside her. She tried desperately to capture Draco's attention, yet the wizard didn't look her way as he remained as stoic as ever.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would first like to ask, towards the end of the Battle, on which side were you and your family on?"

"We were on Potter's side. My family defected to Potter towards the culmination of the battle and we sat in the Great Hall."

"I see. And your mother, she helped Auror Potter and Auror Weasley with information to capture the remaining Death Eaters that were at large after Voldemort's death."

"Yes, she did," Draco said proudly.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy, you then remained in the care of your mother and had no contact with these Death Eaters?"

"No, I didn't."

"Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, what are your feelings towards your mother and father?"

"I love them with all my heart, especially my mother. They took care of me."

"I see. Now can you tell me, to the best of your recollection, what did Hogwarts look like after the battle between Potter and Voldemort?"

"It was a war zone. There was destruction of property everywhere, people were hurt and dead on both sides."

"Did you participate in the fighting? On either side?"

"No, I didn't."

Sam gave Draco a strange smile before turning towards the Chief Warlock.

"Chief Warlock, I would like to take the moment to show some photographs to you and to Mr. Malfoy if you will permit. Don't worry," Sam said quickly as Hermione opened her mouth to object. "These pictures will not be taken into evidence and Mr. Malfoy has the right to tell me to stop at any point."

Megan gave a long, hard look at Sam before nodding slowly. Hermione could tell that she was curious and for her part, so was she. Sam took out a photograph and waved his wand so that the photograph was enlarged and placed at the side of the court for all to see. Hermione gasped out loud. Instantly, she knew what Sam wanted to do. Hermione turned to Draco, gesturing furiously for him to not look but it was too late. Draco's eyes were shimmering as he stared at a photograph of a dead Colin Creevey.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you tell me who that is?"

"That is Colin Creevey." Draco croaked, his confidence slowly eroding.

"And what is his current state?"

"He's dead. He died in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"How old was he?"

"Sixteen, I believe."

"And this?" Sam said as he revealed a picture of Remus Lupin and Tonks with their eyes closed. "Do you recognise this people?"

"That's my former professor, Mr. Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, my cousin. They're also dead." Draco said as his eyes started to tear.

"This?"

"That's Lavender Brown. Died from injuries. She was in my year."

"This?"

"Professor Snape. Also dead."

Sam continued to show picture after picture as Draco started to openly weep. Hermione could do nothing but watch as Draco started to break down. She signalled for Megan to take control but the Chief Warlock's eyes were firmly at Malfoy.

"Please. Please no more." Draco pleaded as Sam nodded before waving his wand and making the pictures vanish. Sam went down to sit on a chair as Megan gave Draco time to compose himself. As Draco wiped away the tears, he turned to look at Hermione with pained, bloodshot eyes. Hermione touched her face and was not surprised to see that it was wet.

 _Because at the end of the day, what the people really want is for me to be a monster. It makes it easier for them to cope if I admit to that._

Hermione looked towards the Chief Warlock whose eyes were watching both her and Sam like a hawk. She turned towards Draco and tried to communicate as much as she could with her eyes.

 _You may be a lot of things, Draco, but a monster you are not_ Hermione thought fiercely.

"Mr. Malfoy, I apologise for the graphic nature of those photographs. I want you to know that my purpose for doing so was to help you better recollect what happened during that day." Sam said in a passive tone which only angered Hermione as the trial started back up. Draco, however, refused to look at Sam as he merely nodded his head.

"Mr. Malfoy, as you know, we have already prosecuted a former acquaintance of yours in Gregory Goyle who tells us about your actions during the battle. It would seem that during the battle, you, Mr. Goyle and the late Mr. Crabbe apprehended Mr. Potter and his friends inside the Room of Requirement in order to give Mr. Potter to Lord Voldemort. Only with Mr. Potter's, Mr. Weasley's and Miss Granger's actions were you unsuccessful in your attempt to do so. Do you deny the events I have stated?"

"No," Draco replied in a weak voice.

"Then why did you do it? Why did you, while all those heroes before you were dying, choose to help Lord Voldemort rather than oppose him?"

"I…I…" Draco stammered as Sam pressed on.

"Why did you choose to do the one thing that might have cost us the war?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his eyes found Hermione. He was pleading desperately for help.

"Was it because of your family who you claim you dearly love? That you were tired of battle and was willing to end the war, no matter the cost, no matter the deaths, no matter how many Creeveys or Lupins had to give up your life because of your family?" Sam bellowed as his eyes filled with rage.

"MR WILKINS!" Megan roared as Sam looked at her. "One question at a time please!"

"Apologies, Chief Warlock. Very well, Mr. Malfoy, why did you choose to do that which you wanted to Mr. Potter?"

"I wanted to end the war."

"You would have cost Mr. Potter his life. Were you willing to sacrifice his life? The people he loved? All for your family?"

"Yes," Draco said clearly, as Hermione could see the anger rising in him.

"Back to the events of Malfoy Manor, were you aware of the unlawful imprisonment and cruel treatment of Ms. Luna Lovegood, Mr. Dean Thomas, Griphook the Goblin and Mr. Garrick Ollivander?"

"Yes."

"And are you aware their lives were at risk?"

"Yes."

"And you did nothing to help them? Nothing at all?"

"No."

"Some of these people were your schoolmates. You knew them and yet you still refused to help?"

"I couldn't," Draco growled. "I was a prisoner at my home just like they were. The Death Eaters were watching us! You think I didn't feel for them? That I didn't want to help them? I COULDN'T!" Draco roared out loud as he glared at Sam who glared back.

"A prisoner who attended Hogwarts?" Sam replied icily. "A wizard who had the ability and the brains to sneak Death Eaters into the school but could not pass a message or even lift a finger to help? Do you take us for fools?"

Draco had balled up his fists as his knuckles turned white.

"You didn't want to help because you wanted to be safe. You wanted your family to be safe! Others be damned for all you care!"

"FUCK YOU!" Draco screamed.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Megan roared as she narrowed her eyes at Draco before turning to Sam. "Mr. Wilkins, if you cannot control your emotions then I will have to ask you to sit down. I understand the need for impartiality but I will not have my courtroom be turned into a circus!"

"I apologise, Chief Warlock," Sam said as he composed himself. "I only have one final question for Mr. Malfoy." Sam turned to Draco with a smirk on his face as he walked over towards Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy, in the month of March 1998, when Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger here were caught and interrogated by Bellatrix Lestrange, your aunt, you were present at that time. I do not need confirmation from you as Miss Granger has already stated the incident in her war memoirs. On that day, Bellatrix Lestrange, in an effort to know about the Horcruxes, tortured and submitted Miss Granger to the Cruciatus Curse while Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were locked in your basement. Tell me, looking at her now if it helps to jog your memory, tell me what you did when your aunt tortured Miss Granger and wanted to give her to Fenrir Greyback."

Draco stared at Hermione as she looked helplessly at him. For a moment, Hermione could see Draco staring back at her, his eyes filled with only one emotion. Regret.

"I did nothing," Draco said helplessly as he dropped his head. Sam, however, had a triumphant look on his face as he walked away from Hermione who looked to the Chief Warlock for her turn.

"I did nothing because I am a monster."

Megan, Sam, and Hermione turned their heads towards Draco. Hermione could see him staring at her with cold, fierce eyes, a look of pure determination emanating from them.

 _No, no, NO!_ Hermione thought as she shook her head furiously but Draco ignored her as he turned his attention towards Megan.

"I am a monster. This is what you wanted right?" Draco spat each word as he glared at Sam next. "I became a Death Eater. I planned the assassination of Albus Dumbledore. I led Death Eaters into my school. I turn a blind eye to the deaths of anyone committed in the name of Voldemort. I tortured Thorfinn Rowle, a fellow Death Eater. I tried to give Potter back to the Dark Lord. I am alive while Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, FRED WEASLEY died! I knew of my schoolmates and innocent people and creatures being locked and tortured and I did NOTHING! NOTHING! BECAUSE ALL I CARED ABOUT WAS MY FAMILY! MY MOTHER! MY FATHER WHO YOU TOOK AWAY FROM ME! I AM A MONSTER BECAUSE I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE ELSE'S LIFE EXCEPT MY OWN!" Draco shouted as loud as he could with the words echoing around the courtroom. Before anyone could say anything, Draco turn his eyes towards Hermione and it was then that Hermione knew why Draco was saying all these things. Not out of spite or desperation but for the guilt of what he was. Remorse filled his eyes as Draco cleared his throat.

"I would have watched you die and I would have still gone to bed sleeping as soundly as a baby," Draco said as he dropped his head before crying profusely.

…

To say that she was angry was an understatement. Hermione had tried to help Draco by questioning him about his other actions, namely refusing to identify Harry to Bellatrix Lestrange and his insistence on not killing Harry when he had the chance but she knew the Wizengamot would no longer see Draco as a victim. Hermione was also furious at Megan for allowing the farce of a trial to continue while most of her anger was directed at Sam, whose plan to induce guilt into Draco, had worked. But for now, Hermione was mostly angry at one person who was at this very moment, being escorted out of the courtroom by an unnamed Auror.

"I need five minutes with my client!" Hermione growled as she grabbed Draco's hand. The Auror frowned as he shook his head.

"Miss Granger, this is not procedure and we have orders…"

"I don't give a damn about your blasted orders!" Hermione roared as she placed her head inches away from the Auror who now looked to be cowering under her rage. "You know who I am and all I need is five minutes. Go for a god damn coffee break for all I care but you will take my client after I am done with him!" Hermione pulled Draco aside into the corridor and away from the courtroom, not caring about the Auror's response.

"What the hell was that?!" Hermione yelled as she rounded on Draco. Draco had not fought her off and instead was leaning against the wall, staring blankly at her which only infuriated Hermione more.

"I asked you a fucking question, Malfoy! What was that?"

"The truth," Malfoy replied emotionlessly as he stared at her.

"The truth?! You call that the truth?! Saying you were a monster! All but admitting to your actions?!"

"I couldn't lie," Malfoy whispered quietly. "I was under oath."

"Oh, a fine time to have a moral compass! Don't you realized what you have done? You could have just killed yourself! The Wizengamot wouldn't look at you the way I wanted them too!"

"I don't care," Malfoy said as he looked away.

"How can you say that? You don't deserve the death penalty, Malfoy. You aren't a monster!" Hermione cried out in exasperation.

Draco said nothing.

"I want to hear you say it," Hermione said fiercely as she glared at him.

Draco shook his head.

"Say it! SAY IT!" Hermione roared as Draco continued to shake his head.

"Miss Granger! I must insist you let him go!" the Auror replied as he walked towards the pair. Behind him, Hermione could see Sam smirking at her as the Auror grabbed Malfoy by the arm and started to lead him away.

"Malfoy! Say it!" Hermione yelled as she ran after the pair. She could see Draco stopping in his tracks at the end of the corridor. As the pale orange glow from the gas lamps illuminated his face, Hermione could see his lips twitching to form a bittersweet smile.

"If the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort," Draco said as Hermione froze in her tracks.

"I was listening, Granger. And I chose." Draco's despondent words clung in the air as he disappeared from her sight, dragged by the Auror back to his cell. As his footsteps started to fade, Hermione stared blankly down the poorly-lit corridor, wondering if she was indeed hearing the sounds of a dead man walking.

 **END OF PART TWO**

 **Do review if you can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know some of you might hate me for this but this final chapter is over 12000 words long! So I decided to break it up into two parts. I'm sorry! The thing is a funny thing happened when I wrote this story. I really started to like it. I've written about tragic figures like Snape before but I never thought I would write about Draco until my Dramione friend dared me to. I'm really proud of this story and just like any other writer, I can't bear to see it being hidden amongst the depths of fanfiction. So I decided to break it into two. The final part will come soon together with an author's note at the end.**

 **Just to note that some topics discussed by Hermione and Draco must be taken with a pinch of salt so don't think too much about it. As always, thank you for reading and if you like it, please review! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the elements. All is JK Rowling's.**

 **The Trial of Draco Malfoy**

 **PART THREE**

" _It's simple. Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater and Death Eaters get the death penalty. Why are we even debating this?"_

" _Draco was cruel to me back at Hogwarts and he has shown that if things weren't his way, he would gladly sacrifice others to save_ _himself."_

" _Draco isn't innocent of his crimes but it doesn't justify the death penalty. If we allow this to happen, where does it stop?"_

" _He was seventeen when he became a Death Eater. He spent two years in Hogwarts, one under Professor Dumbledore. If he was truly repentant, why didn't he ask his Headmaster for help?"_

" _I may not like what he's done but he's just a boy. Throw him in Azkaban for a few years."_

" _Are we really going to waste resources keeping men like Draco Malfoy being walls? Even if he escapes the death penalty, he would still serve a life sentence in prison. Why do we want to do that?"_

Hermione threw the paper away in disgust as she rubbed her forehead in frustration. Draco's trial was constantly headline news and the Daily Prophet had started calling it the Trial of the Century. Hermione glanced at the paper once again.

"As Draco Malfoy represents the last Death Eater to be prosecuted, there is indeed a growing consensus within the Ministry that the strict laws put in place should be upheld. Draco represents the final piece of You-know-who's regime and it is lost on no one that whatever action the Ministry chooses to take will undoubtedly shape the landscape of the British wizarding community for years to come."

Hermione threw the paper across the bench once again as she leaned against the cold walls of the corridor. Over the past few days, Hermione and Sam had taken turns to assess Draco's character, background, and behaviour from as young as his first year at Hogwarts. Hermione had presented testimonies on Draco's behalf, from Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna though she knew that a huge part of their testimonies were because of Hermione herself. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid had also volunteered to help though Hermione knew it was due to Dumbledore's belief that all his students be given a second chance, even those as cruel as Draco was. Every person she went to, all agreed to help her as they respected and admired what Hermione had done as part of the Golden Trio. It was a painful yet hard truth to admit.

No one was willing to help Draco because of Draco. Not even his Slytherin classmates, some of who were undergoing trials themselves and others who wanted to distance themselves away from anything Voldemort-related. Hermione swore to herself if that one day, she ever had a family with children of her own, the first thing she would teach her kids is to surround themselves with real friends. Hermione sighed as she thought of Ron and Harry on their mission. She and Ron had spoken just yesterday and Ron had wanted to come home to be with her but Hermione had insisted he and Harry remain where they were. This wasn't a quest for the Golden Trio. This mission was hers and hers, alone.

As the door to the room swung open, Hermione saw an elderly witch covered in black sobbing as she emerged. Narcissa walked to Hermione and enveloped her in a hug. It was strange, being hugged by someone whom had also watched her get tortured but during that moment, Hermione felt the warmth and gratefulness from the motherly hug that Narcissa was giving her. Narcissa said nothing as she merely nodded her head before walking into the distance. Due to Narcissa's closeness to Malfoy, her testimony was given but it would have little weight. She and Narcissa had spoken recently regarding Draco's activities from the time after the Battle of Hogwarts to his arrest. Unlike his mother, Draco kept mostly to himself and to the house, especially after his father's execution. Knowing she had another long day ahead of her, Hermione took a deep sigh before entering the room.

…

"I heard Longbottom spoke for me recently. Can you imagine that? I insulted and made his life a living hell and he speaks up for me while Pansy refuses to even meet my mother." Draco chuckled as he let out a mirthless laugh.

"Maybe you should have picked your friends better while you were in Hogwarts."

"Yeah, like a Gryffindor would welcome a Slytherin with open arms." Draco taunted as he started snapping his fingers. "Don't pretend that you, Weasley or Potter would have been glad to have me as a friend."

"Well, we wouldn't mind if you weren't such a nasty prat all the time!" Hermione snapped as Draco rolled his eyes.

"Back to that, are we? Okay, Granger, let me ask you about Professor Snape then."

"What about him?"

"If he didn't die in the Battle of Hogwarts, would he be convicted and sentenced to death as well?"

"Of course not!" Hermione replied fiercely. "Snape was an ally of Dumbledore, a member of the Order of the Phoenix and only through his actions was Harry able to defeat Voldemort. The Ministry would have taken note of this. Snape would be honoured, not punished."

"But he was a Death Eater, was he not? Do you think Sam Wilkins would allow for Snape to roam about freely? Even after his death, people are still condemning him. Some even say Snape has no redeemable qualities."

"Snape sacrificed so much to save us. He helped Dumbledore at great personal risk!"

"But he was a Death Eater, Hermione! His actions in the first Wizarding War up until the moment he changed sides, according to Potter's war memoirs, were despicable. His knowledge and information led to the deaths of many innocent people. You think people are going to sympathise with Snape? It's in our nature to judge and unfortunately for you, most people will never ever see Snape as a good person, let alone a hero. Snape was a monster from birth to death."

"I think the reason people hate Snape is because he was an abusive git during his time as a Hogwarts Professor. If he had shown some form of decency in the way he treated students from other houses, maybe he wouldn't be hated so much." Hermione reasoned.

"Perhaps. But Snape was a Slytherin and by definition, he was bad. Unless you can show me evidence to suggest there are decent people coming out of Slytherin? We are all prejudiced inside. At least I have the guts to admit it." Draco said. Hermione was stumped. She racked her brains trying to find an example but the Slytherin house had always been universally hated by the other houses. Even if there were good Slytherins, they were few and far in between.

"You know what confuses me? Why Snape turned in the first place? Potter never said the reason in his memoirs. From what my mother told me, Snape was destined to become the Dark Lord's right-hand man."

"Lily. Harry's mom. Snape was in love with her." Hermione replied as Draco's eyes widened in shock before he started to laugh.

"Snape was in love with Harry's mother?! That's…that's rich! Was she hot? Must have been if he sacrificed everything for her. Probably would have changed sides earlier" Draco laughed as Hermione glared at him.

"You are disgusting, Malfoy."

"Oh please, you're one to talk. How's the shagging going with Weasley, huh? I'm surprised you're not popping one of his kids at the moment."

"What Ron and I do is none of your business, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped as her face started to turn red.

"How's he in bed? How's your first shag yet? Don't tell me you're a virgin, Granger. I would say the same for Weasley except that he'd probably shagged Brown ages ago the way they were going at it."

"That is enough!" Hermione shouted as she slammed her fists on the table. "You have no right to talk about me or Ron in that way. Or Lavender for that matter or did you forget that she's dead?"

Draco's eyes widened as he realised what he had just said. Dropping his head, Hermione watched as Draco covered his eyes with his hands.

"I'm sorry…shouldn't joke about….I'm sorry."

Hermione was about to retort when she saw Draco lift his head while wiping the remnants of tears from his eyes. Draco looked positively awful as he let out a long sigh.

"It's fine. Let's just forget about it, okay." Hermione said as Draco nodded.

"I still think you and Weasley are idiots," Draco said as Hermione's expression changed from sympathy back to anger. Seeing her response, Draco held up his hands.

"Hey now, it's not what you think. I think you and Weasley are idiots for taking that long to get together. Krum, Lavender? Seriously? You guys were falling for each other ever since your second year."

"How would you know?"

"Oh please. It was obvious even to someone like me. The way Weasley jumped to defend you with a broken wand when I insulted you back in our second year? Or how about when he would sneak into the Hospital Wing just to be by your side when you were Petrified? Let's not forget how upset you were when you and him weren't talking back in your third year. You were upset because of Potter too, no doubt, but with Potter it was different. Then came our fourth year and you and him fought after the Ball because he didn't ask you first. Of course, nothing could beat our sixth year when the two of you played chicken with one another, Weasley with Lavender and you with Mclaggen? Come on, Granger. Even I think McLaggen's a twat."

"You really obsessed yourself with us, don't you?" Hermione mocked as a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Don't flatter yourself." Draco scowled. "You and Weasley are still idiots to me and I still say he's disgracing his blood by being with you but at least one of you should have told the other. Would have saved you some unnecessary heartache, don't you think?"

"You know, some people think I should be with Harry," Hermione said as Draco stared at her bemusedly.

"Well, it's not up to anyone else to decide who we love. Even we can't choose who we fall in love with. If that was the case, then I should be with Parkinson, should I not?"

"Am I getting love advice from Draco Malfoy? That's like me getting study advice from Goyle!" Hermione said as Draco sniggered. Noticing the change in his demeanour, Hermione decided to press on.

"What about you, Draco? What's your story? I thought you and Parkinson had some kind of marriage contract going on."

"Pansy, please. She was just a good shag." Draco said as Hermione cringed at his words. "What? She was but let's face it, Pansy was too clingy. Always wanting to agree and please me."

"Don't you like that kind of stuff?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I did at first. Which boy wouldn't? But after a while, it got boring and so I turned my attention elsewhere."

"To who?"

"Why do you so nosy, Granger?" Draco snapped before giving her a smirk. "Unfortunately, it's not you if that's what you want. You're just not my…blood type, Granger." Draco said as he chuckled at his pun.

"Stop hiding behind your walls, Draco. We're having a moment here."

"No, we're not, you Mudblood."

"Not going to work, Malfoy! My curiosity is piqued and I will not leave here until you tell me. Or do I have to guess?" Hermione said as Draco glared at her.

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Maybe it's Bulstrode."

"I don't like farm animals, thanks."

"Tracey Davis?"

"Too ditzy. Also half-blood."

"Blaise Zabini"

"I'm not gay!"

"So someone hot, pureblood and female. Hmmm, maybe it's Ginny."

"A Weasley? No thanks. That's your type."

"Well, I guess there's only one other I can think of. Daphne Greengrass!"

Draco remained silent as Hermione's eyes widened before a smug smile flashed across her face. "You like Daphne!"

"No, I don't!"

"Don't deny it! Your eyes say otherwise."

"Well, then you better borrow Potter's glasses because my eyes are also saying that it's not Daphne. Now will you quit asking me about it?! Go shag Weasley and make more Mudblood babies!" Draco yelled as he folded his arms in anger, muttering curses under his breath. Hermione, on the other hand, sat calmly in her seat as she looked at him with expectant eyes. After a brief moment of silence, Draco rolled his eyes before letting out a stream of curses.

"It's Astoria…" Draco muttered quietly.

"Astoria as in Daphne's sister?"

"She and I got close during my sixth year. We communicated through letters at first before meeting in secret and she was the one who made me doubt what I was doing back then. No one knew about us, not even Daphne. Astoria was kind and nice to me and slowly I started to feel something I've never felt before. Do you want to know what I will regret the most, Granger if the worst should happen to me?"

"What?" Hermione asked in a soft voice.

Draco scrunched his face as he tried to prevent tears from falling down. "I remember one night in my final year at Hogwarts. She and I went to the Astronomy Tower. The Carrows didn't seem to mind me walking about so I snuck her there. We talked about what we were going to do after the war. Either way, the war went, she and I made plans as to what we were going to do. Then, all of a sudden, she kissed me. We've kissed before but it was nothing quite like that one. I could feel a sound from something pounding in my chest, butterflies fluttering in my stomach and my skin started to feel this warm, prickly sensation. It wasn't just her lips, you know. I could feel her entire body pressed up against me and for a moment, it was almost as if our hearts were beating at the exact same time. It was then that I knew that I had one. And it belonged to her."

"Wait…so you love her?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Draco mused as a smile started to form on his face. "I am in love with Astoria Greengrass. She told me that night that she loved me. But I had no words for her. I just kissed her back. I wanted to tell her, I should have told her but I guess I was too scared to admit to myself. But it doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it does, Draco! If I could talk to Astoria, I could get her to write on your behalf. Maybe the letters between you two will show how much you've changed. It will present a better image of you to Megan and to the Wizengamot!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly but Draco shook his head.

"No."

"Draco, this can help our case. This can save your life!"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? No one knows about us! You're the first person I've told, Granger. No one can know of my relationship to Astoria!"

"Why not?!"

"Because!" Draco yelled before sighing in frustration. "Because of they did, that could mean the end of many things for her. Her career, for once, and her friendships with others. All gone because she fell in love with a Death Eater."

"But if she doesn't do this, you might die, Draco! How will Astoria feel then?" Hermione pleaded as Draco looked sadly at her.

"She will be upset, yes, but Astoria will move on. I made the mistake once of letting others take the fall for me. I won't do that again. Not to anyone, especially not to Astoria. She deserves better than that."

"But she loves you, Draco!"

"And I her, Granger. I love her more than you can possibly imagine, more than loving what we were. That's why you can't go to her. I love her more than I love us. She deserves to be happy and I know she will get over me."

"But that's just selfish! You're not even going to try!" Hermione yelled as she stood up.

"Promise me, Granger," Draco said as it was his turn now to plead. "Promise me you won't involve Astoria!"

Hermione sized up the lanky blonde-haired wizard who was now begging before her eyes as he clasped his hands together. Hermione sighed out loud before reluctantly nodding her head.

"Thank you, Granger," Draco said as he leaned back in his seat. There they sat in silence until a chuckle escaped Draco's lips.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked. Draco smiled as his eyes drifted away from Hermione.

"You probably like this about me. Astoria once gave me a book to read. It was a Muggle book."

"A Muggle book?" Hermione said, flabbergasted. "You read a Muggle book? Astoria likes Muggle books?"

"Yeah, she had an affinity for them. Unlike her sister, Astoria doesn't mind Muggles that much."

"What was it? The book?"

"Top Ten Famous Plays by William Shakespeare."

"WHAT?!" Hermione blurted out in shock. "You read Shakespeare? Draco Malfoy reads Shakespeare? Draco Malfoy reads?!"

"What? You think I can't read Shakespeare?!" Draco vociferated while smirking at Hermione. "Fine, I'll show you."

"Oh, this I have to see!" Hermione said while smiling to herself. Draco cleared his throat before trying to stand only to feel himself struggling against the magic of the chair. Smirking to herself, Hermione waved her wand as Draco launched himself off his seat before giving her a bemused look.

"What?" Hermione said as Draco stared at her. "You think the brightest witch of her age can't remove a simple Sticking Spell? Go on then, show me your Shakespeare."

Draco glared at her before smiling smugly. "You should consider yourself lucky, Granger. Only Astoria has seen my performance before. In fact, it was one of the ways I wooed her."

"Woo her?!" Hermione giggled as she shook her head. "What did you recite? Romeo and Juliet? What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Astoria is the sun."

"That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she," Draco added as Hermione looked impressed. Seeing Hermione's expression, Draco cleared his throat before giving her a serious look on his face.

"I left no ring with her. What means this lady? Fortune forbid my outside have not charmed her.  
She made good view of me; indeed, so much that, as methought, her eyes had lost her tongue,  
for she did speak in starts distractedly. She loves me sure; the cunning of her passion. Invites me in this churlish messenger. None of my lord's ring? Why, he sent her none. I am the man. If it be so, as 'tis, Poor lady, she were better love a dream. Disguise, I see thou art a wickedness. Wherein the pregnant enemy does much. How easy is it for the proper false in women's waxen hearts to set their forms! Alas, our frailty is the cause, not we. For such as we are made of, such we be. How will this fadge? My master loves her dearly; And I poor monster, fond as much on him; And she, mistaken, seems to dote on me. What will become of this? As I am man, my state is desperate for my master's love. As I am woman, now alas the day! What thriftless sighs shall poor Olivia breathe?O Time, thou must untangle this, not I; It is too hard a knot for me t' untie!"

Draco stopped speaking as he looked to Hermione who had been mesmerized by his every word. Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Here before her stood a man who, unlike the boy that mocked her with insults, taunted her at every turn and who despised everything Muggle, was actually reciting one of her favourite monologues from one of the greatest Muggle playwrights. As Draco looked at her with eyes wanting of approval, Hermione could not help but stifle a giggle before bursting into laughter. Affronted, Draco looked to criticise her before realising how he must have looked. Soon, both Hermione and Draco sat in their chairs laughing as hard as they could with tears running down their eyes.

…

"We set the date for the sentencing to be at the end of the week. Draco Malfoy will be transferred to Azkaban on Wednesday in the meantime as the holding cells can no longer accommodate him. That should give you one more day to see your client, Hermione."

Hermione glared at Sam as Megan nodded her head in agreement. "I've already given the Wizengamot all the evidence and testimonies that both of you have handed to me, including excerpts as well as memories," Megan said in a clear voice.

"All members of the Wizengamot will have the week to draw their own decisions. On Friday, both of you will deliver your closing statements before we deliberate. In the case of a tie, I will hand in my vote. As mentioned, this is for sentencing as Draco has been found guilty of the charges put forth by you Wilkins. Sentencing will be decided by the majority. If he is not sentenced to the death penalty, then Draco Malfoy will remain in Azkaban whereas I and the Wizengamot will decide on his punishment. Do both of you understand what I have just mentioned?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock." Sam and Hermione said in unison.

"Good, if there are no other matters…" Megan started to speak before Hermione cleared her throat.

"Forgive me, Chief Warlock, but what about the process of appeal? As this is a trial, when will the appeal date for sentencing be put forth?"

"There will be no date of appeal, Miss Granger," Megan replied.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "No appeal?! But that's not how our justice system works."

"Neither is allowing a Death Eater to go on trial and yet you fought for it," Sam interjected as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "For such an unprecedented case and for not wanting this trial to go on any further, I pushed forth the motion for no appeal."

"But, Chief Warlock!" Hermione protested as Megan held her hand.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger but he's right. As all evidence has been submitted and everything done in a manner to ensure the proper course of justice, an appeal would not be feasible especially since there won't be any reasons to justify the need for one. All members of the Wizengamot are forbidden from outside communication or anything that can compromise their judgement as am I. I would also like to point out that this trial is taking place outside normal Ministry guidelines due to you, Miss Granger but we have limits. I'm sorry but there will be no appeal. Our decision will be final."

Megan dismissed both Sam and Hermione from her office. Hermione waited until the pair was isolated in a corridor before letting out a scream of frustration.

"Confident?" Sam mocked as he walked beside her. Hermione stopped in her tracks as she rounded up on him.

"What's wrong with you? He's not even in his twenties yet and you want to kill him?"

"I'm just following the law, Hermione, as should you! He is a Death Eater!" Sam spat as he glared back at her.

"Bullshit! You're doing this for personal reasons, not professional. You hate Death Eaters so you judge every one of them and want them dead. Don't try to put yourself on a pedestal. You're just as bad as they are." Hermione roared as Sam gave her a murderous glare.

"How dare you say such things?! You might be the Golden Girl, Granger but don't you dare think you're untouchable!"

"Bugger off, Wilkins! You claim Draco's a monster but you're so willing to sentence him to die just because you had losses. Well, guess what? I lost people too! I fought so that we could have a better future, one not ruled by anger or hatred but by love and compassion. Just because you have a cold heart and feel nothing for him doesn't mean we all share your sentiments, Sam!" Hermione bellowed as she stomped off towards the end of the corridor. As she was about to turn, she could feel a firm grip pulling her back.

"Let me go!" Hermione cried in anger as she reached for her wand.

"Not unless you hear what I have to say." Sam panted. It was clear that he had run after her.

"I have nothing else to say to you! I'm going on leave till Friday so I don't have to see your face till then!"

"Hermione," Sam said in a clear yet slightly despondent tone that took her a little by surprise. Removing herself from his grip, Hermione folded her arms as she stared at Sam who looked momentarily surprised before clearing his throat.

"You think I have a cold heart, that my humanity doesn't tear up at what I'm doing? You're wrong! I don't want to see Draco die but he has to, Hermione. He has to! Not just because of who he is or what he's done but more crucially, what the implications will be for the Ministry and our wizarding community. Do you know why the death penalty was never implanted with such force before? Because unlike Muggles, wizards don't want to kill their own kind no matter how evil one is. Why do you think Grindlewald was kept in a prison at Nuremgard? We don't kill our own kind but in doing so, we sent a message to all the would-be Dark wizards out there.

Over the last two centuries, we have seen an unprecedented rise in the number of powerful Dark Wizards. Grindelwald. Voldemort. You think that be the end of it? Dumbledore allowed Tom to be who he was without any action taken against him and look what Tom chose to do with his life. If we don't come down hard on people like Malfoy, we are only going to send a message to other young wizards and witches who have evil intentions in them that the Ministry has gone soft. It was our soft approach that led us to keep the Death Eaters in Azkaban and we have paid it dearly with blood. I don't want Malfoy to die. In a perfect world, Malfoy would be given a chance to live and there will be no more Dark Wizard uprisings but we don't live in that world. We live in this one where we have to stand by Ministry's policies. If Malfoy, someone who could have gone either way, is executed for being a Death Eater, it will show our people that the Ministry does not sympathise with any dark wizards. Yes, we will be seen as hard and cruel but it is necessary, Hermione. That's the world we live in."

"But it's not the world I want to live in. You think that fighting evil, we have to sink to its levels as well? The war has impacted you, Sam. Think of who you have become to be able to throw away life so frivolously."

"I'm just being realistic, Hermione," Sam whispered sadly as Hermione stared at him. "One more life lost because of evil is one life too many. We have a chance to change that. I hope you'll have a change of mind once you see what will come about because of our laws, Hermione."

"And I hope you will have a change of heart once you see what our laws have done to us. See you on Friday, Wilkins." Hermione replied curtly before walking away.

…

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked Draco as soon as she entered the room. Draco was busy scribbling with a quill in his hand over several parchments.

"Writing my will. You know, just in case." Draco said as he continued to write without looking at her.

"Oh," Hermione replied as she sat down on her seat.

"Why did you want to see me anyway?" Draco said as he scribbled furiously on the parchment. "All that's left now is the verdict. There's nothing you can do."

"I wanted to tell you…that Megan has removed your right to appeal," Hermione said sadly as she waited for his reaction. Draco stopped writing as Hermione could see the quill trembling in his hand before giving her a shrug.

"Oh."

"Oh?!" Hermione asked, taken aback by Draco's lack of response. "You heard what I said right?"

"I'm not deaf, Granger." Draco murmured as he continued to write. "Do you have a spare piece of parchment I could borrow?"

"WHAT?!" Hermione yelled as she glowered at Draco. "How can you be so calm? Megan just took away what is your basic right to appeal her decision! You should be furious!"

"I am," Draco stated as he slicked back his blonde hair.

"Well, then act like it!"

"Why?" Draco snapped as he threw his quill down. "Surely you can't tell me you're surprised. I thought you had more brains than that, Granger."

"To appeal is an important process any justice system, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped. "It's just a basic law!"

Draco stared at Hermione blankly for a moment before letting out a derisive laugh.

"Laws are just a concept created by people in power. True justice doesn't exist because justice itself is flawed, Granger."

"What are you talking about?"

Draco glared at Hermione for a moment before softening his expression. "I'll explain. Granger, if my side had won the war, we would be seated in opposite sides of this table right now. Why? Because the law dictated by Voldemort would have most likely resulted in the incarceration of people like yourself. It's not laws that govern people. It's power. If you have no power to back up a law, then the law doesn't exist. So with power, you can create the laws any way you see fit."

"But our Ministry isn't under Voldemort. We have the power to do good, Draco."

"What is good then? What are morals? Morals are what you see fit. Don't fool yourself into thinking that just because a large group of people around the world have the same set of morals that morality isn't a man-made concept."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh now. "You're really deluded, you know that?"

"Am I?" Draco spoke harshly as he glared at her. "Okay, take this for example. About a century ago, girls as young as fifteen seek to marry men twice their age. Now, that's frowned upon. Even older than that, relations between family members especially wizarding families was considered to be the norm, now you call it incest."

"Because of progress!" Hermione retorted. "We, as people, realize just how twisted, outdated and painful some of these practices were! So we evolved not just because of our thinking, but we realised that it was the right thing to do."

"Exactly! There's a wizarding village called Bezzerks somewhere in Europe where for the past two hundred years, they've been living in peace. It's a peaceful village, nothing out of the ordinary except for the fact that on every new year's eve, one of the villagers would sacrifice a child as it is their custom to do so. During this sacrifice, the child is burnt at the stake while other families sit and watch, eating and drinking, laughing around merrily. To them, the tradition has become so common that they can't see what's wrong with it."

"That's just horrible!" Hermione gasped as Draco nodded.

"I agree but according to my dad, if you were to ask one of the villagers and accuse them of murder, they would look at you as if you were crazy. Because to them, it's normal!"

"But surely someone must do something. If something is as bad as what you have mentioned, it is our duty to do something."

"Do what?!" Draco roared. "They don't think what they're doing is wrong. And before you can tell me we should educate them, let me tell you they're not going to like it because to them, it is the right thing to do! The child that they sacrifice sees himself or herself as a tribute and each child in that village volunteers to be sacrificed. You talk about laws! You talk about morality! They're just concepts like time! Man-made concepts needed to justify meaning in an utterly meaningless life!"

"You grasping at straws, Draco," Hermione said gently as she looked at him with soft eyes.

"Am I?" Draco murmured. "If you had a chance to go back in time, knowing that no matter how much guidance and work you put into it, that Tom would still turn out to be Lord Voldemort, would you kill him? Would killing him be wrong? Would not killing him be wrong? What I am saying, Granger is that we decide what's right and wrong and by we, I mean those with power to pass down laws to do so. So Megan doesn't give me a chance to appeal because of reasons she believes to be right. I may not like it but at least I understand what a law is. That's why I'm not angry. It's pointless to be angry."

"Just because you understand something doesn't mean you have to accept it," Hermione replied as Draco smirked at her. "Look, you're right about laws being created by those in power but morality and doing what's right transcends that. Forget the world and society for a moment. If it was me, I would have gone back in time to do whatever it takes to help Tom even if all my efforts become fruitless in the end. And who knows? Maybe he can change. So yes, maybe an appeal would be worthless in the end but I would still fight for it because it's what I believe is right. Perhaps my definition of good and morality might be different but I'm still going to fight for it."

"Like religion?" Draco said as he smiled at Hermione. "Tell me, Granger, do you know that in all religions, they preach what can be considered to be a similar set of beliefs and yet for most religions, the one sin that is greater than the rest is to disbelieve in what they're saying. In other words, even if you are a good person, you would still go to Hell if you're a disbeliever."

"Would that stop you from being good? Would a Godless universe stop you from being good? If at the end of the day, we die and crumble and nothing exists anymore, does that mean we stop being good in this world? Maybe it is all pointless, Draco, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to fight for what I believe is right."

"But if it all comes to naught," Draco replied. "Then it is pointless."

"Only if you look at the end product," Hermione said calmly. "I took your case because I believe it's the right thing to do. The law says that Death Eaters deserve death but I see a boy who stumbled and made horrible mistakes but who can change and still do good. To put you to death just because it's the law is wrong. To have no appeal is wrong. Who are we to judge how you would turn out just because of your past mistakes? There's much more to you than being a Death Eater and that's why I'm fighting. Because everyone deserves a chance. Especially people who aren't monsters but think they are."

"When did our talks get so philosophical?" Draco blurted out as he and Hermione looked at each other before laughing.

"Well, you started it," Hermione replied before Draco's expression turned despondent once again.

"Well, I am going to die," Draco said softly before raising his hands. "I know, I know. I'm not going to die and you're going to fight for me but it's hard not to think about it." Hermione looked at Draco who looked like a man resigned to his fate as he covered his face with his eyes while sighing loudly.

"How about we change the subject? Let's say you go to Azkaban, spend some time there before I petition and fight for your release from prison. Maybe you'll be out in a year, maybe less. What are you going to do, then?"

Draco rubbed his face before staring at Hermione. "I don't know."

"Give it a thought. What do you want to do, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco frowned as he mused over Hermione's question before a smile broke out on his lips. "I want to travel."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Everywhere! Paris, Barcelona, Istanbul even China and Australia. Just go visit wizarding places all around the world. Nothing but money and clothes and… Astoria. It was our dream to do like a global road trip of sorts. Except we will be flying. Taking Portkeys. Just staying in different places all the time. And who knows, maybe I'll settle down somewhere far from Britain. Maybe America."

"What kind of work will you do?"

"Maybe be a farmer. Or I could open a school somewhere? Or maybe after everything's done, I could play Quidditch internationally."

"A farmer and a teacher?!" Hermione giggled as she pictured Draco as a teacher. "Blimey, never thought you were the type."

"Shut up, Granger!" Draco snapped although a slight smile appeared on his lips. "I haven't given it much thought but the travelling thing with Astoria. That's what I want! And of course, I want to marry Astoria one day."

"That's nice," Hermione said as she beamed at him.

"Yeah, but it depends. If she's still into me and hasn't moved on yet."

"She will. I'll help pass letters between the two of you and I'll talk to her too."

"Thanks, Granger. But I rather just let her be. I mean I'm okay with the letters but I don't want her to be obliged to wait for me. If our love is as good as you and Weasley, then I have nothing to worry about. Though I don't expect to get an invitation to the wedding." Draco replied as he smiled back at her.

Hermione blushed hard as she fidgeted in her seat. "You think Ron's going to ask me to marry him?"

"Of course he will. And you better hold on to him."

"Yes, I know!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Because he's too good for me. He's a Pureblood and all that."

"More like you're too good for him. Actually no, you guys are perfect together." Draco said as he leaned back in his seat. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to Weasley and I'm afraid sometimes he might forget that, the prat."

"Hey, that's my future husband you're talking about," Hermione said before giggling at Draco. "And who says you're not invited to the wedding?"

"Well, there is a possibility that I might not be able to come due to loss of life or freedom depending on the trial tomorrow," Draco said sarcastically as he smirked at Hermione. "And even if I could, I'm sure Potter and Weasley will welcome me with open arms before they choke me to death."

"Tell you what, on the day Ron proposes to me, I will send you an invitation. But only if you send us one when you and Astoria get married."

"I'm sure Weasley would like that," Draco muttered.

"Of course he will. He might even be your best man." Hermione said with a cheeky grin as Draco made a face. "What? You'll need one! It's not like you have a long line of people clamouring to be your best man."

"Do I have to go to your wedding?" Draco pleaded as Hermione nodded her head.

"You have to. Otherwise, I'm going to show Ron and Harry your impersonation of Viola from Twelfth Night. I do have a Pensieve, you know."

"You wouldn't dare!" Draco cried in horror. "That's blackmail!"

"Learnt it from you," Hermione replied as Draco grumbled continuously.

"Fine! I'll come and you can come to my wedding! But no to Weasley being best man! I'll get Goyle if he's out by then."

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed with glee as she clapped her hands. Draco made another face before chuckling at Hermione's antics. "Okay, rest up. Tomorrow, it's just going to be the start. We are going to get you off your sentence, put you in Azkaban for a bit and then I'm going to work to get you out so you can travel and marry Astoria but not before attending my wedding. That's the plan!"

"Granger," Draco said softly as he watched her pack her belongings. Hermione turned to look at him. There were tears pouring down his face as eyes turn red once again. Hermione dropped her items and rushed to sit next to him.

"Draco?"

"I don't want to die." Draco whimpered. All of a sudden, Draco was sobbing onto her shoulder as he grabbed her hands and held them tightly.

"I …don't…. want… to… die, Granger. I …don't…want to die. There's …so much I haven't done. I want to spend time with my mother. I want to travel the world. I want to go see so many places, so many things that I've only read in books. I want to go to the Quidditch World Cup one more time. I didn't ask for any of this! I wish I wasn't a Malfoy! I HATE THIS. I HATE ALL OF IT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Hermione removed her hands as she wrapped them around Draco who had completely broken down.

"I'm sorry about Colin! About Lavender! About Luna and all the rest! I'm sorry that I tried to give Harry to that monster! I'm sorry about bringing Death Eaters to the school! And about Dumbledore! And Dobby…god, Dobby…you shouldn't have died!"

"Draco, it's not your fault," Hermione said soothingly. She could feel tears dripping down her face as well.

"It is, Granger! And Fred! EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT. If I hadn't…if I had not let the Death Eaters in…Dumbledore would still be alive."

"He was going to die anyway, Draco! You know this!"

"I was horrible to so many people, Granger! I was horrible to Potter and Weasley. Horrible to everyone, even my friends." Draco lifted his head up as Hermione was inches away from his face. She could see into his piercing grey eyes as tears streaked down on his pale, fair cheeks. She could see the front of his forehead where some strands of blonde hair had turned grey. She could see his strong jawline as his lips trembled inches away from her.

"I was horrible to you. What I did to you and what I let my aunt do to you, how could you possibly forgive me, Granger?"

"Because…" Hermione whispered as she held his face up with her soft hands. Though his face was cold, Hermione could feel heat rising around his cheeks. "Because to err is human. To forgive is divine. And I forgive you, Draco. What happened has happened and there's nothing you can do about that. It's about the future now. So _listen to me!_ You are not going to die."

Hermione's face was less than an inch away from Draco's.

"Granger…" Draco whispered as his eyes drooped down before his pupils found hers again.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered softly as her forehead now touched his.

"I don't want to die," Draco said before leaning towards the side and resting his head on Hermione's shoulder. As he wept, Hermione patted his head softly while allowing her tears to fall freely down her face.

…

 **A/N: We will stop here for now. Next up will be the conclusion to the trial!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we are, the final part of the only Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger story that I might write. I won't say anything more from this point on as everything will be revealed at the end. Again, thank you for reading and if you like it, please review! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the elements. All is JK Rowling's although some of it is Shakespeare as you saw in the previous chapter.**

 **The Trial of Draco Malfoy**

 **PART 4**

The courtroom was abuzz with whispers and chattering as the Wizengamot took their seats. Hermione knew many of the officials, some of whom went to speak to her as they trudged up to the tenth level of the Ministry. Most of the officials were elderly even though there were some newer ones. Many had gone to shake her hand as they recognized her efforts in the war but as they sat down in their plum-covered robes with a bright silver W sewn on them, Hermione could not help but feel a little intimidated.

Draco was flanked by two Aurors as they placed him on his seat. Hermione could see that he had cleaned himself up from the last time they spoke. His blonde hair combed back perfectly as his skin looked better. With his strong jawline and adequate frame, Draco looked as good as he once did back at Hogwarts with one noticeable difference. Gone was the arrogant sneer and smug expression of a boy who thought he was better than anyone else. Instead, a mask of indifference was what Draco wore with his eyes holding a much softer appearances than they once did. As soon as they locked eyes, Draco gave Hermione a kind smile which Hermione returned.

The Chief Warlock started to speak as both she and Sam Wilkins, who wore a brown suit and stood rigidly on opposite sides of Draco, looked at each other. Hermione had expected a glare and was surprised to see that Sam looked at her with sympathy. He gave her a slight nod before turning his attention to Megan who had done speaking. It was time to deliver the closing statements. As prosecutor, Sam was to go first. Sam walked to the centre of the court, clearing his throat before addressing the Wizengamot.

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, today marks the end of what has been a remarkable trial. I use that word remarkable because before this trial began, I did question the need for it. Our law is absolute. Anyone found guilty of being a Death Eater must be given capital punishment. But Draco here was exempted due to his age until it was found that Draco is of age and therefore able to stand trial as a man. I use that word because that word is important today and I do not wish for anyone to forget it. Draco Malfoy is a man and he is a Death Eater.

You all know what he has done. You all know what he has been found guilty. Indeed, this is an unusual trial because we are gathered here today not to determine his guilt but to determine his sentence. And I say this, why have we chosen to change that today? Because Draco was young and pulled into a war? Draco is a man and must own up to what he did. Because he made mistakes that cost people their lives? Draco is a man and made those choices. Because of his late's father influence? Draco is a man and is free to choose how to live his life. What Draco has done, being a Death Eater and contributing to Voldemort's regime cost many people their lives, cost them pain and cost them suffering. If one were to take the metaphor that Mr. Malfoy was drowning as he sunk to his own depths of darkness, one must then ask themselves, was he really drowning? A drowning man would have clung on to anything that could help him float, wouldn't he? Yet when this buoy appeared in the form of Dumbledore during his sixth year, Draco could have asked Dumbledore for help. Dumbledore, the greatest wizard to ever live, would have helped Draco and might even have fought to protect his family but Draco never did that. Because Draco wasn't drowning. Draco was swimming down into the chasm of darkness he had chosen.

Even when He Who Must Not Be Named thought of Draco is nothing but useless, Draco made an attempt to trade Harry Potter's life and all of us for the safety of his family. If you think that just because Draco didn't sell out Harry back in the Manor that he was somehow becoming good, it is to me, just Draco swimming up for air before swimming down to the darkness again. Draco Malfoy took the role of Death Eater willingly. He chose to remain a Death Eater. He chose to put people's lives at risk. Draco Malfoy is a man and a Death Eater! Our law is clear!"

Sam cleared his throat once again before looking at the Wizengamot.

"However, perhaps the silver lining that this trial has brought is that it allows me a chance to explain our law. This is much more than just about a dangerous evil man who chose to be a Death Eater. This is about the message that we are sending. If anyone of you is in doubt about the harshness of our law, then I say this? Have you forgotten about the deaths in Azkaban? Have you forgotten the fear? The terror that all of us endured? Have you forgotten the people that died, some much younger than Mr. Malfoy, to protect us from people like Mr. Malfoy himself? If we spare Draco's life, we are only doing out of pity but nothing more. We are sending a message to our community that the Ministry tolerates monsters. That we are giving these monsters a chance to rise again because we were too emotional to think clearly and rationally. If you spare Mr. Malfoy's life, then you are allowing for the possibility of another war to emerge again.

Life isn't easy. It's hard and Dumbledore himself said that sometimes we have to do what's right over what's easy. It would be easy to spare Mr. Malfoy's life out of pity but it wouldn't be right. Mr. Malfoy made his choice and he didn't hesitate to do so. And neither should me. Draco Malfoy is a man and he is a Death Eater. Our law is clear. Thank you, wizards and witches."

There was no applause, only murmuring as some members of the Wizengamot conferred with others. Hermione could see some nodding their heads at Wilkin's speech.

"Miss Granger, your closing statement, please. Afterward, we will allow ten minutes for deliberation." Megan said in an authoritative tone before nodding at Hermione. Letting out a long breath, Hermione walked to the centre of the courtroom before clearing her throat.

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, my name, as you might know, is Hermione Jean Granger and I remember. I remember the Dark Times. Those days when Lord Voldemort was at the peak of power, the control he had over the Ministry and the wizarding community in Britain. If left unchecked, his brutality would have spread to the far corners of the world. I remember the pain, the suffering, the deaths. I remember because I was there. Fighting! Fighting for our cause to live in a world better than the one Lord Voldemort imagined it to be. If you know me, you know my story and the story of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and I taking on the Lord Voldemort multiple times, losing many dear friends and family in the process to give you the chance to sit here once again. The reason I'm starting with this is because I want you to understand why I, Hermione Jean Granger and Muggle-born, am defending this person that sits here today."

Hermione raised her hand to point at Draco as she could see hushed whispers amongst the members of the Wizengamot.

"You all know the story of how Harry defeated Voldemort but did you know who Voldemort really is? He was a boy, Tom Marvolo Riddle, born without parents and without love. When Tom went into Hogwarts, it was his desire to become the most powerful wizard ever to have lived and he went through life unchecked and unloved, pursuing the Dark Arts and what happened next will live on in wizarding history. I'm telling you this because I understand your fears. You fear that if you let this man live here, that he would go on a similar path. You also fear that even if he doesn't follow that path, that he would influence others to do the same. Arguably what you feel the most towards this man would be anger. Anger directed at him because there are no more Death Eaters left. You might try to rationalise this by stating it is the law but let us not fool ourselves. This is an emotional trial despite how much we try to rationalise it."

Hermione paused for a moment to let the words sink in. The atmosphere in the room was palpable with tension.

"Witches and wizards, Draco Malfoy is not Lord Voldemort. Would Voldemort have hesitated as Malfoy did in his attempts to kill Dumbledore? Would He have made poor attempts to kill the greatest wizard of our time? Would any other Death Eater have shown the sympathy that Draco brought with him? No, they would not! I remember being at Malfoy Manor at arguably the moment where the war could have swung Voldemort's way and yet it was Draco's hesitation to identify Harry that led to the tides turning as it gave us much needed time. Yes, Draco was a Death Eater but it was one that was forced upon him. If Harry Potter, a person who had the most to lose at the hands of Draco, can forgive him, what about us? Are we going to let anger and fear control us once again, forcing us to make this decision?"

Hermione could see some witches and wizards nodding their heads to her speech.

"Someone once told me just because you understand something doesn't mean you have to accept it. I do understand your anger because I know how it feels but I'm afraid that I cannot accept it. Because it is simply not good enough! It is easy to label Malfoy as evil and be done with it but we are better than that! When it comes to people who are not as black or white like Malfoy is, we have the ability, the capacity and most importantly, the responsibility to act accordingly not just because of laws we created out of fear but because of our nature as rational and compassionate people! This is your opportunity to show to the world that the Ministry is not only tough, firm and strict but also fair and compassionate. We've lost so many people but we have the chance to save one today. One, if you would spare his life, would have people whom cares about him to help him to a better path. People like me."

Hermione's eyes met Draco's as she gazed long and hard at him.

"Just because someone stumbles and loses their way, doesn't mean we give up hope. We are better than the judgemental people of Voldemort's regime. Draco Malfoy WAS a Death Eater but he has now the chance to be a good wizard. It may be hard but it is the right thing to do and as Albus Dumbledore once said we have to choose between what's right and what's easy. What Sam Wilkins is proposing is easy and what I'm proposing is right."

A smile appeared on Hermione's lips as she stared around the courtroom. "I would like to end my statement with one final thing. Someone I'm close with recently reminded me of the beauty of Shakespeare, a Muggle playwright, and I would like to end my speech with one of his famous monologues."

" **The quality of mercy is not strained. It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven** **u** **pon the place beneath. It is twice blest:** **It blesseth him that gives and him that takes."**

Hermione could see the members shifting in their seats, some smiling as they recognised the words Hermione was speaking. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Draco's eyes beginning to widen.

" **Tis mightiest in the mightiest; it becomes** **the thronèd monarch better than his crown.** **His scepter shows the force of temporal power, the attribute to awe and majesty.** **Wherein doth sit the dread and fear of kings."**

Hermione turned her attention to Sam, who looked mildly impressed as he clung on to each word.

" **But mercy is above this sceptered sway.** **It is enthronèd in the hearts of kings; It is an attribute to God Himself;** **And earthly power doth then show likest God's** **when mercy seasons justice."**

Hermione looked towards the Chief Warlock. Although Megan appeared emotionless and stoic in her demeanour, Hermione could see traces of a slight smile forming on her countenance.

" **Therefore,** _ **Wizengamot**_ **,** **though justice be thy plea, consider this:** **That in the course of justice none of us** **should see salvation. We do pray for mercy,** **and that same prayer doth teach us all to render the deeds of mercy. I have spoke thus much** **to mitigate the justice of thy plea, which, if thou follow, this strict court of the Ministry** **must needs give sentence 'gainst the** _ **wizard**_ **there. Thank you."**

Hermione could see certain members of the Wizengamot raising their hands to clap only to stop themselves from giving out an inappropriate applause. Some nodded their heads to her while others were furiously but quietly discussing amongst themselves. Draco was smirking at her as Hermione let out a breath she didn't even realised she was holding.

…

"Really, Granger? Portia? Such a cliché." Draco whispered cheekily though Hermione could see he was impressed. Hermione chuckled thinking about how much she had practised that part of her speech in front of her mirror over and over again.

"What happens now?" Draco asked as Hermione noted the shift in his tone. He sounded anxious and Hermione couldn't blame him She felt the same way as well.

"Well, now the Wizengamot is given time to reflect and discuss if need be, their decision to decide your sentence. Once the time is up, Megan will call the court to order. Each member is given one vote and he or she can decide to raise their hand or not depending on what Megan decides to assign the raising of hands on. All I know is we need twenty-six in our favour."

"But what if there's only twenty-five in our favour? There's only fifty here." Draco asked as Hermione noted the desperation in his voice.

"Then Megan will break the deadlock," Hermione replied. "Draco, we've done all we can now. It's up to them. I hope I've done enough to sway them for us." Hermione said nervously.

Suddenly, she felt a soft hand on top of hers. Hermione turned to see Draco giving her a smile.

"You've done more than enough for me. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you. You're a much better person than I'll ever be, Granger. So do me a favour okay? If things go wrong…"

"Don't say that!" Hermione snapped. "Don't jinx it."

"Fine! But if it does, just know, you did everything you could. Don't blame yourself okay?" Draco replied softly as the gavel on Megan's desk started to sound. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and gave him the most confident, soothing expression she could muster. She took one last look at him. Draco sat up straight, his blond hair straightened back as his grey eyes stared at her, his head cocked to the side before giving Hermione a lopsided grin and removing his hand.

"A Malfoy must remain dignified, even in death," Draco said as he arched his shoulders back, tilted his head slightly higher and kept his arms straightened his fists on his knees. Hermione stifled a laugh as she beamed at him before walking towards the Chief Warlock with Sam next to her.

"The time has come for the Wizengamot to decide on the sentencing of one Draco Lucius Malfoy. As it has been done previously, each Wizengamot member will have one vote and one vote only. Once a majority is seen, the decision would be made and it would be final. As Chief Warlock, I would like to recognise that any member who wishes to spare Mr. Malfoy from capital punishment to raise their right hand. If Mr. Malfoy is spared, his sentencing will come from me of which will involve other forms of punishment instead. If there are no objections, let us begin. Those in favour of sparing Mr. Malfoy, please raise your right hand."

Several arms shot up in the air. Hermione counted furiously as she looked around the room.

… _16, 17, 18…Come on!..._

Some came up slower than others.

 _19, 20, 21…_

It was an unwritten rule that the Chief Warlock would give a minute after hands were raised to allow for any last-minute changes. Though this was often debated on, it was still, however, tradition to wait. Two more arms shot in the air.

 _22, 23…_

Hermione snuck a glance at Sam whose expression looked bewildered at what was happening. Another arm shot in the air.

 _24! Come on, two more! Just two more!_

The momentum seemed to have stopped. Hermione recounted desperately, hoping to God that she had made a mistake. Yet Hermione knew she wasn't one for mistakes. As the clock counted down to the final seconds, Hermione felt a pang of pain growing inside her. She had failed! She had failed! Draco was going to die!

An old, wizened hand shot up in the air.

 _25!_

Hermione heaved a huge sigh of relief though she could not help but feel hope rising once again. All she needed was one more arm. She could see Megan counting around as Hermione felt the heat rising all around her. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes were locked on an old wizard with black hair and a port-wine stain on his cheek. He looked to be furiously discussing to the witch next to him with his hand half raised, his eyes shifting across the room. Hermione knew that Megan would only take into account hands raised up high. This wizard looked to be deliberating his choice, his face an expression of nervousness as he started to raise his hand higher.

 _Come on! COME ON! Raise that hand!_

The wizard's hand appeared to be swaying slightly as he raised his hand higher. Hermione could see that Megan was looking at what she was, waiting patiently for the Wizengamot official to raise his hand. The wizard heaved out a sigh as his hand went up slightly more. Hermione could feel her body rising, unable to stand the anticipation. Draco Malfoy was going to be saved. He was going to be saved!

COUGH!

Hermione spun her head towards Sam who had coughed loudly before looking away suspiciously. All of a sudden, the wizard's eyes began to widen and his hand quickly disappeared, hidden by his robes.

 _FUCK YOU!_ Hermione's inner voice screamed with anger as she wanted to beat the living hell out of Sam Wilkins. Megan glared angrily at the Wizengamot official who at the very least had the decency to look sheepish. Hermione sighed knowing full well Megan's anger was due to the official taking too long a time to deliberate.

"If my count is correct, I see twenty-five hands up in the air. Mr. Wilkins, Miss Granger, would you like to confirm?" Megan said as both Sam and Hermione nodded their heads. There was no other way now. The only person who could break the deadlock was the Chief Warlock.

Megan looked at the pair of them before turning her attention to Draco whose demeanour had not changed throughout the entire time. Waving her wand, Draco felt his body being released from the chair as he stood up on his feet, his hands placed behind as Draco stared at Megan.

"I know it's not protocol." Megan sighed as she waved her wand. "But as it is up to me to decide your fate, I wouldn't want anyone to do so sitting down. I hope that is agreeable with you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco nodded his head as he stared determinedly at Megan.

"Mr. Malfoy," Megan began to speak. "I hope that you understand just how fortunate you are. Your proven age had made you liable to take full responsibility for your crimes and yet due to the way it was recovered as well as Miss Granger's insistence, we now have a trial for a Death Eater. And I admit, though it may seem quite unorthodox, I agree with Miss Granger that you should indeed have this trial. Though you have been found guilty of your crimes, your sentencing, however, required much more deliberation as it was necessary for justice to seek its course. Both Mr Wilkins and Miss Granger have presented resounding arguments with regards to your sentence and I wish for you to know that I make this decision not just based on the closing statements today but with regard to the evidence, testimonies and other elements taken during the course of this trial."

Megan cleared her throat as she stared at Draco Malfoy.

"Therefore, it is with the highest authority granted to me by the Ministry, that I, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, sentence you Draco Lucius Malfoy…to…."

…

ELEVEN MONTHS LATER

Despite its ugly history and sinister atmosphere, there was something hauntingly beautiful about Azkaban. The island in the North Sea had once been home to the evil sorcerer Ekrizdis who lured people onto the island through dark magic. It had been infested with Dementors by the time anti-muggle Minister Damocles Rowle chose to build a prison on it with Dementors as guards. Once Voldemort had been defeated, the Dementors were driven off the island though the prison remained. It was temporarily unoccupied for a short while until the current Minister decided to reopen Azkaban with guards put in place and magical wards set up to counter the Dark Magic of the island. Once that had been done, Azkaban was more than just a grey fortress with flora and fauna growing in abundance around its sides. Hermione smiled as she took a moment to look at the white flowers near the path she was walking as she entered the prison.

"Hermione." cried the voice of Ginny Weasley who was walking quickly by her side. The redhead looked anxious as she kept checking her watch. "Are you sure we have time for this? Mom's going to kill me if she knew I let you go out this early."

"Relax, Ginny," Hermione said as she approached an Auror who motioned at her to follow him down a corridor. "We still have much time before the ceremony. This is just someone I really need to meet." Hermione said as she gave Ginny a hug. "You can't follow me in there. Just wait here for me, okay?"

"Okay but hurry up! This place gives me the creeps. I'm only doing it because I'm your maid of honour." Ginny replied as she sat down on a chair while looking around the prison. Hermione chuckled as she made her way down the corridor which was lit by gas lamps. The Auror brought her into a room with pale yellow walls illuminated by a gas lamp swinging above. Hermione could see a table and two chairs had been placed for her.

"Miss Granger, I hope you find this room adequate for your meeting. Usually, it's against Ministry policies to do so but because…well…it's you…we decided to make some arrangements."

"Thank you, Mr…"

"Roberts. Jason Roberts." The Auror chuckled.

"Thank you, Mr. Roberts. I won't take long. Just need to see my client. Won't take much of your time." Hermione replied as she smiled at him.

"No worries, Miss Granger. We have to wake him up and there are certain security procedures so do give us a few minutes before he comes in."

"Take your time," Hermione said as Roberts walked towards the door.

"Oh and Miss Granger?" Roberts called to her as he was about to close the door. "Congratulations on you and Weasley."

Hermione beamed at Jason before the latter disappeared into the corridor. As Hermione sat down on the chair, she couldn't help but admire the diamond ring that Ron had spent months doing extra missions just to get it for her. Today was the happiest day of her life. She was finally going to become Hermione Granger-Weasley. Yet despite her happiness, Hermione knew there was something she still had to do. A promise she had wanted to keep. A pang of sadness ran through her as she removed a letter from her coat. It was a letter Draco had surprisingly written to her when he had written to his mother and Astoria before the sentencing. Hermione unfolded the letter, looking over the words she had memorised over and over again.

 _Dear Granger,_

 _I know you're probably surprised as to why I've chosen to write to you but truth be told, I don't have many friends out there anymore. Most of them have turned their backs on me and the few that have not are with me here in Azkaban. I wanted to tell you something that I decided after our last talk. I've spoken to my mother, you see, and she informed me that being the sole heir of Malfoy, I now have a sizeable fortune to my name. So I will be using a large part of it as a donation to helping Muggle-born wizards and witches who have been affected by the war. The money can also be used into helping to restore Hogwarts, my real home, as well as helping underprivileged Muggle-borns in financial matters. If there are any left over, you can use it for your elf thingy, spew was it called? I agree with Weasley. You really should pick a better name._

 _Don't think that just because I'm doing this, I've changed my views on blood purity. I still think that wizards and Muggles should not mix but I suppose old habits die hard. Maybe in a few more years, I will change this view but I do not have a heart of gold in me, Granger, so stop wishing for it like I know you will! I also want you to know that if I ever get out of here, the first thing I will do is fight like hell to get Astoria back and if she doesn't want me, then I will fight for her friendship. I'm taking that world trip with or without her. Just something I got to do, you know?_

 _I wish you and Weasley the best. If ever you or him should ever doubt that the two of you belong together, please think of everything you went through and stop doubting it! You guys belong together in your disgusting, vomit-inducing lovefest and if I can see it, then so can anyone else. You love him and he loves you and that's all that matters. Like I said, if me and Astoria can be like the two of you, I'll know we'll last. Do I really have to go for your wedding? Fine, fine! You'll probably force me too and if I'm still in Azkaban, then come see me so I can at least give you my well-wishes._

 _I would wish you all the best but I know you're going to be fine. There is something more important though. I want to say I'm sorry for everything I put you through. All those times calling you a Mudblood, all those things I said and did to hurt you. I have many regrets on how I lived my life but what I did to you will always be up there. I hope you have forgiven me but if not, then it's fine. Just know that I am truly sorry for everything. I guess that's it. Not much more to say except this. Thank you for everything you've done for me. This next part is something I thought I would never say and I cannot tell you how glad I am to say it._

"Miss Granger?" Jason Roberts called out, startling Hermione who nearly dropped the letter. She turned around to see him standing there as Jason stuck him down on the chair before showing himself out. Hermione took the time to look at him. She hadn't seen him in a while especially with the wedding preparations but Hermione was glad to have done this today.

"Hey there, Granger. You okay?"

Hermione smiled as she nodded her head. "I just want to tell you that I have been assigned to help you with your upcoming parole. I have a really good feeling that we can get you released from here soon."

"You're crying."

Hermione felt her face as her fingers touched her wet cheeks. She could feel the tears trickling down her face as her tongue captured its saltiness. She blinked her eyes in a desperate attempt to stop herself but the tears kept pouring down.

"It's okay. It's about him, isn't it?"

"Yes, Goyle," Hermione said as she looked at the burly light-skinned man who gave her a sympathetic look as tears ran down from his cheeks as well. Goyle combed his brown hair back as he sighed loudly before looking at her.

"You did everything you could, Granger. You did more for him than any of us and I know he knows it." Goyle said as he rubbed his face.

A whimpering cry escaped Hermione's lips as the tears poured down her cheeks like rain. Before she knew it, Hermione started sobbing badly as her whole body trembled. As the tears started to drop on the letter, several of it trickled down blotting the ink. As Hermione tried desperately to rub the tears off before the letter became damp, she could feel a sharp pain piercing her heart as she read the final written words of Draco Malfoy

 _Thank you, Hermione Granger._

 _Your friend always,_

 _Draco Malfoy._

… _..._ _ **THE END**_ _…_

 **A/N:** **And so ends the story! I really hope that I've done the character of Draco Malfoy justice. Just want you all to know that I am a Ron fan and a Romione supporter but the possibility of a friendship between Draco and Hermione was one that I'm intrigued by. Anyways, I did write all of this down for a dare. My Dramione friend is satisfied with my work although he wanted this story to be Dramione but truth be told, I can't see those two together but that is just my personal opinion.**

 **Furthermore, I did this also to prove to myself that I can write about characters other than the ones I love. Do check out my other stories if you like! I now need to finish two other multi-chaptered stories that I started.**

 **I would like to say thank you to everyone who has liked my story, favourited and followed it! More than that to those who reviewed, THANK YOU! Appreciate it**


End file.
